Conflicts of a Phoneix
by Paupu
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Lu Xun centric.
1. Chapter I

Life's Turning Point  
By Paupu

Chapter One

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok, after writing and then throwing away, I have **finally** come up with a story! It is about Lu Xun marrying Sun Ce's daughter. I got the idea from Wikipedia. This is a dedication and thank you gift to Xuanie! 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dynasty Warriors, Koei does. I don't own Sun Ce's daughter either, she is a made up by the wonderful **BlueSun96/Xuanie**. She allowed me to use her.

Note: This story has absolute **no** relation to **As the Phoenix Falls, **which you should totally read may I add. It's just the OCs name that's the name…well and the game characters and junk.

* * *

It was late afternoon in the village of Wujun. Birds soared through the skies in groups. The sky itself seemed quite healthy and lovely that day, filled with fluffy clouds. The bird's sweet sounds brought peace to all that was near. A small current kept blowing by, causing a cold yet pleasing breeze. 

Within the village, the place was bustling. People were selling their goods, others were buying. Horse drawn carriages rode through the town to stop for supplies, gaining the attention of many. Yells such as 'Fresh dim sum!" or "Goods are here, get'em while they're still here!" filled the air. People were chatting, eating, sleeping and more. It was a normal day.

One person was away from everyone. Outside the community, by the forest, sat a young man. He was sitting in on a large branch in one of the several and attractive trees in Wu territory. In his hands held onto a small book. His short and messy chestnut colored hair covered his face as he read the book to himself. He was called Lu Yi.

Yi was barely an adult, but still a young man. His stunning appearance attracted several young women, none of his likes. His face was often described as 'a beautiful face, like the finest jade'.

Though he was charming, he was still quite intelligent. He enjoyed reading. One of his hobbies as you would call it was to learn the art of war strategies. He worked hard to study and learn, and he would succeed.

Lu Yi seemed like an average civilian, but in reality, he was far from average. Besides his intelligence and good looks, the man was born in one of four most prestigious and richest families in the Wu district. He was a part of the Lu family line, along with three others called the Zhu, Gu, and Zhang.

Still with his lifestyle, Yi longed to be normal. It was hard to tell if his family truly had any companions. Rarely did he ever interact with the common people. He knew he was taunted and called an aristocrat behind his back by nearly everyone. Who wouldn't call him that? He admitted to himself that he was on. His whole family and their so called 'friends' were called aristocrats. Bratty, snooty, and spoiled; all names for the four families. Not a single one of the villagers liked them. They were only kind to them just so their goods would sell. If they were all to be poor, they would have been treated like nothing.

Aristocrat meant the same thing as noble. Noble sounded a lot better. The word seemed to mean something along the lines of 'kind and sharing rich person.' Was his family noble? It sure didn't seem like the same 'noble' he thought of. The only 'noble' people in his family were his deceased mother and himself. No one else from the Zhu, Gu, or Zhang families were kind, more like tyrants if they could have been,

Lu Yi was the son of Lu Yu. His father was an excellent war hero, praised by the rich and the poor. His looks were not very charming, but his battle scars were what attracted the women. Lu Yu was indeed a first-class warrior, but a dreadful father. Never did he care for his wife or his child. He was a man who would waste away the family's money for his own pleasures of wine and money to woo women. To Lu Yi, he was nothing. Neither Lu Yi nor his mother would care if they were abandoned by Lu Yu; it felt as if they had been neglected long ago.

Yi had a grandfather who too was famous known, Lu Jun. He didn't know much about his grandfather. Lu Yi's mother had told him that Jun was too a war hero much like Lu Yu. Being praised by everyone, but secretly as mean as a tyrant. He was better then his father, but still a ghastly man. Sometimes, which was rare, Lu Jun would actually care for his family, but the care would fade away ever so soon. The legend of Lu Jun had been cast away after his death of old age.

His mother, he loved her so much. Her name was Mei Xin. She was a beautiful woman, filled with love and always smiling. She was where Lu Yi received his good looks. They were the two best looking people in the family. She too was smart like her son, but never did she wasn't to be involved with war. She was a good wife, helpful and caring. Sadly, she too had passed away. Her death was what filled Lu Yu with grief of hating his son. Yu blamed Lu Yi for Xin's death, but the truth was that she was killed by bandits while traveling.

Lu Yi was always compared to his father. Who was braver, who was smarter, who was better looking, who was a better fighter, and who was a better person? The answer was always Lu Yu. Some was true, but most of it wasn't.

No one knew Yi like his mother did. Everyone, including his father, automatically assumed he was a spoiled brat. Even if he was, which he wasn't, his attitude would be blamed on his father's sorry parenting skills. If it wasn't for his mother, Lu Yi might have turned up like his father. He was thankful for her.

Not one in the village knew or even cared about Lu Yi. He was an outcast; a rich outcast. Everyone thought he was useless. Not a single person knew of his abilities. To the villagers, he was just a stupid weak brat. They were far from being right.

Now, Lu Yi was stuck living with his ungrateful father, whom he rarely saw day and night. His father didn't fight in wars anymore. He was too busy longing for his wine to worry about others. Lu Yu still impressed the villagers, but they still didn't like him. They secretly let their hate for him burn away, not wanting to cause trouble. Yi didn't blame them, he did the same.

When he did see his father however, he wished that he didn't. Yu's words were always slurred and hard to understand. He would yell at you even if you didn't do anything. That was how great a father he was.

No one was willing to work for the Lu family. What absent minded person would want to work for a drunkard? Sure someone would want to work for a rich and famous war hero, but not a drunk and crazy one. Even if they did have servants of maids, Lu Yi was sure that his father would hardly ever pay them.

If Lu Yi ever had a chance to escape, he would have left long ago. Anyone living in his life would want to leave. He couldn't picture anyone willing to live his life. He might as well have lived in a tree; it was better then living with his father.

How could anyone treat people like his father? The only people his father was truly kind to was people with something he wanted. Once they lost what he wanted, he'd shut them out of his life.

Practically anywhere would be better then where he was right now. He didn't know what kept him there. He had no friends, no family, no loves. Yi had no reason to live here, but he did anyways.

Lu Yu was no father to him. If he was injured, Yi would care. If Yu was sick, he still wouldn't care. If Yu was dead, Yi would still not care. That's what he thought. He knew that if his father was harmed in anyway, he really would care, but that care was locked away deep in his heart after his mother had been passed into the heavens.

Lu Yi didn't have a single memory of his father being a good guy to his family and he didn't expect one either…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ehhh here's my short chapter one xD It's not the best but at least it's something xD 

Remember, I made up **Mei Xin** so nyah xD and also remember that Lu Yi was Lu Xun before.


	2. Chapter II

Life's Turning Point  
By Paupu

Chapter II

* * *

**Author's Note: **Squeee! Fast updating! We totally need to throw a party lol XD Anyways; I hope ya liked this chappie! I'm gonna work on this story for a while and then get back to my other one 8D enjoy! And don't forget to join the Role-playing proboard! There are still a lot of characters needed! Info is on my profile. 

**Disclaimer: **I'm too lame to own anything, especially Dynasty Warriors of Sun Xuan –cries-

* * *

Lu Yi slammed his book shut. It was the third book he had finished that day. Reading was one of the most exciting activates when you're neglected from your family and all of mankind. 

The clouds seemed to be floating in circles around him. They were all free to do as they wished. Yi felt like they were mocking him. He felt as if he would never be free.

Leaves made crackling sounds every time the wind blew. The sound was enjoyable to listen to when in silence. The winds cool breeze and the sounds of the trees swaying sounded so peaceful that it could put you to sleep.

Yi was endlessly staring at the sky. He was trying to find a glimpse of his mother's dead soul in the heavens. She was the only one who ever cared for him, alive or not. His chocolate brown eyes followed the clouds motions.

"Hey kid!"

Lu Yi broke out of his thoughts when he heard a bothersome voice. He turned towards the speaker. It was his unpleasant father Lu Yu. _'Oh joy. The old fool bothers me when I am in peace.'_

"Hey kid! Get your butt down here! I need you to go into the village to get me some food!" Yu yelled angrily. Yi should have been the angry one, but he was only ticked off by his father's gruff voice.

"Why don't you get it yourself old man? It's only a few feet away!" Yi was trying to keep his temper calm but his annoyance wasn't helping. He could tell his father was just getting angrier.

"Don't start questioning me kid! Now get out of that tree and get me my dang food!"

"Get it yourself!" Yi repeated in an equally infuriated tone. _'If he tells me to go get him some food one more time I'm gonna-'_

"Boy I walked all the way down here from my house," Lu Yu said, pointing to the tremendous house, which seemed more like a castle. "And you won't even do me a favor to get me some food? Lousy kids gone lazy."

"I wouldn't be calling others lazy _father_. If you hadn't wasted your time coming down here to tell me to get you some food and instead gone straight to the village, you would have your 'precious' food by now." Lu Yi said logically. _'Idiot bastard of a father...' _

Lu Yu stared at his son in bewilderment. He never was the smartest person on the planet. It took him a while before speaking up again. "Don't talk to me with all'em big words! You need to be taught respect you rotten good for nothing kid..."

'_I have _plenty_ of respect. None that that idiot deserves...' _Yi thought furiously. His father was mumbling a type of gibberish, only the kind that idiots could understand. Lu Yi rolled his eyes at his father's retreating form. "The only one who needs to be taught some respect is _**you**__."_

Yi jumped out of the tall tree with his book in hand. He landed on his feet, nearly stumbling backwards. He stretched his arms and legs. Slight anger still boiled within him after his father-son feud, but luckily, it was wearing away.

Yi started walking towards the village. He wasn't going to get his father some food. He was going to take a walk. Normally, Yi would have gone into the forest and by the river, but today, merchants were fishing there and he didn't want to bother them.

When he entered the village, he thought he'd see a normal day. The civilians walking back and forth, buying and selling, ignoring him, Today was slightly different, but they were still ignoring them All the civilians, including his father, was an a big circle. _'My, my, my I wonder what they're talking about..."_

Lu Yi walked up to the others, still not being noticed. He stood close behind him, leaning towards everyone so he could listen well. It seemed like they were in a village meeting without him.

"Let us get this meeting in order!" The village elder shouted. "Now we have received a letter that the lord of thy Wu district. He shall be coming here, in our village, tomorrow. We, the village council, do not know why, but we would like everyone to organize themselves to welcome such a person. We all want him to return yes?" All the villagers nodded in agreement or shouted a low 'Yes' to show that they agreed. "Then let us work hard to satisfy him! Conference dismissed! Resume as you were."

The civilians turned around one by one, going back to what they were doing. Some stuck their noses in the air when they saw Lu Yi, who rolled his eyes. The people didn't like him and he didn't have any love for them either.

Yi was about to turn around and leave when he saw the village council and his father go into the council's meeting spot. They were probably the only people who actually liked his father, but then again, they were as unpleasant as he was.

Seeing that he was the only one that noticed them, Lu Yi decided to be sneaky and follow them. He was curious to know what they were going to do. _'I always thought they were all sinister...'_

They were all sitting around a small table, with 3 lighted candles on top. "So what did the Suns **really** want chief? I know that you know what they wanted. You can't lie to the superior Lu Yu!" Yi's father always was arrogant and overconfident. The council laughed.

"Well, since it's you, we will tell you. Like we said, we received a letter from the Lord Sun Ce, stating that he and a few others would be coming he tomorrow. What the townsfolk don't know is that he is planning to speak to one of the many civilians! Isn't that exciting Lu Yu?"

Yu slammed his first on the table. The noise frightened some of he council members. "Is that it? I wasted my valuable time to know that the Lord Sun Ce and company are wishing to come here to visit me?!"

The chief nodded. "That is correct. No one else in this town is decent enough to be spoken to by someone of such great honor, especially your son, Lo Yin I believe." The group laughed. "I forget my so called son's name at times too. My foolish wife had to choose such a horrid name for the boy!"

Yi shook his head when he heard them all laugh again. He slowly walked out of the room. He wasn't sad that they didn't know his name; he didn't really care at the fact. "My mother didn't name me Lu Yi, that bastard named me that..." He mumbled quietly.

'_I wonder who this 'Lord Sun Ce' truly wants to speak to. Surely it's not my foolish father. Only someone insane would want to meet him, unless the lord is insane himself...this question will be bothering me all night long."_

**Nighttime; Lu Yi's room**  
Yi was sitting in his desk, doing some calligraphy. The question was still on his mind. The villagers were right though. No one in the villager was truly decent, unless if the famous Suns were here just to by some food and other goods. That couldn't be it; they probably had it delivered to them.

"Maybe…maybe they are coming to protect the town from the wars? The villainous Cao Cao has been awfully quiet lately, says the villagers. Perhaps he plans to attack the town? No, that's absurd; maybe they are here to meet someone else of importance? No, not that either."

Lu Yi yawned. He was tired. The only source of light in his room, which was a small candle, was slowly burning our. Yi laid his head on the desk, slowly closing his eyes.

'_Maybe...just maybe they are coming to talk...to me...'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm really REALLY starting to love this story! Maybe I should delete my other one lol xD That's a joke xD 

Oh and I'm getting to obsessed with the word 'bastard' Blame my friend!


	3. Chapter III

Life's Turning Point  
By Paupu

Chapter III

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yaaaaaaaaay this story is actually going well...I think xD Oh well! As long as the author likes it, then it's good! I think, but oh well I just agree ) No I am not simple minded x3 Yea that ain't funny -.-' Anyways, thanks for reviewing! 

**Disclaimer: **(Insert usual disclaimer with pun here)

* * *

The residents of the Wu castle were going crazy. Nearly everyone was running around, preparing themselves for a visitor. Most of the people were packing up their belongings, even when most of them weren't going anywhere. Normally everything wasn't this frantic when Wu had a visitor, but this time was different. This time, someone might get married! 

In the grand hall, Sun Xuan sat, quietly drinking a cup of tea. She chose to stay _away_ from all the commotion. Some of the maids and servants had stopped doing their jobs to pack up. Even the chef had packed up all his things, leaving the officers to cook for themselves. She ignored all the people rushing by to get to place to place. She was going to see most of them later. Only two people were going, her father and Lord Zhou Yu.

"Whoever is going to be getting married is a very lucky person. I wish I could marry." Xuan said in a slightly dreamy tone. She did want to get married, but she knew she wasn't old enough. She was about to take another sip of tea when she heard someone call her.

"Xuanie!!"

Sun Xuan's eyes turned around to the speaker. It was her cousin, Zhou Ying. She seemed to be in a rush. "Hello Yingie." Xuan said in a mocking tone, just to tease her. Ignoring the comment, Ying ran towards Sun Xuan and nearly jumped on her. Xuan on the other hand nearly dropped her cup of tea on both of their dresses.

"Did you hear the news Xuan? About the person being wed?" Zhou Ying asked excitedly, even though she as nearly out of breathe. You would be to if you ran around and screamed someone's name from a few feet away. "It's so exciting!"

Xuan nodded. "Of course. Everyone has heard. Don't tell me you just found out about it Ying! You were the one who told me about it in the first place!" She suddenly gained interest in the topic. "Is something wrong with the couple? Is one of them sick and the wedding is canceled? Speak women speak!"

Ying giggled. "Calm down Xuan. No no no! No one is sick or hurt. They're both fine!" She grinned as her cousin slowly sat back down.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me Ying? That the wedding is still going on?!" Xuan leaned sideways, hanging her head in disappointment. She was curious to know more about the wedding.

"No, of course not! Anyways, I'll tell you the story." The two girls sat were sitting on the chairs as sophisticated as they could to listen to Ying's story.

"Ok, I was walking down the hallways when..."

_Flashback:_

_Ying was slowly walking down the hallways, looking to find a place away from al the commotion. Wu had gone into a crazy state ever since the news of the wedding had spread. The people were determined to make the wedding one of the best ever held in the Wu castle._

_Zhou Ying didn't know why, but she didn't expect to know. Everyone liked to keep secrets in the castle; she herself had several secrets in which only few knew. She, along with the whole population in the castle, wanted to know why the Lord and his advisor were going to be leaving for a few days. Did they not plan to attend to the wedding? Were they trying to make a _stylish_ entrance during the wedding?_

_Surely not! Ying's father, Zhou Yu, wasn't the type of man that liked things to be _stylish_, nor was Lord Sun Ce. They were hiding something, Ying just knew it and she was determined to figure out what they were hiding._

_Everyone knew that the two were close ever since they had met in their childhood. Whatever one knew, the other had to know something about it as well. Which one would be an easier target to gain information on?_

_Sun Ce truly did seem like an easier target, due to his babbling mouth. Zhou Yu on the other hand knew how to keep secrets and how to keep them good. Then again, Ce was indeed an excellent liar as was Zhou Yu. Could there be anyway to break them open to find out what they were hiding?_

_A thought hit Ying. Who exactly was the one getting married? Several women in the kingdom were still single and looking for a man. Certainly the large celebration wasn't for a random person few people knew was it? What is she herself was the one to be wed? She was indeed old enough, but still hadn't felt ready yet._

'_What if…What if I am to wed Sun Deng? No no, I mustn't think of such ghastly thoughts!' Ying had a large dislike of Sun Deng. He was one of the most bothersome people she had ever met._

_The girl paused when she walked pass the Throne room. Sun Ce was almost always in there. Maybe she could go in there and ask him questions? Then again, anyone from the Wu could've been in there. _

_Ying still opened the door to the throne room. She quietly peered inside, seeing her parents and her aunt and uncle. She sighed; they were most likely to be talking about things of no use to her. Zhou Ying was about to leave when a part of their conversation caught her ear. _

"_Do you two really really have to go? Can't we come with you?" Ying recognized the voice as her mother's perky voice. She decided to stay behind the door and listen carefully. She held onto the door edge for balance, hoping they wouldn't notice her by the door._

"_Yes Xiao, I am truly apologetic, but this is necessary. We purely cannot bring you two along. It is risky for two stunning women to be out in the open." Ying knew the voice. It belonged to her father._

"_What he said." That was definitely Sun Ce's voice of little words._

"_I am sorry my Lord, but I must concur with my sister on this one. We have not been away from the palace gates in so long. We just want to undergo the familiarity that you two feel just about every other day my Lords." Last, but not least, it wa Da Qiao to speak._

"_Please Yuie? We really want to go! Me and Da won't cause any trouble I swear! Take us this time and maybe you can find the trust to do this again once more!" Xiao Qiao had a pout on her face._

"_Well…if you two really want to..."_

"_Sun Ce! Do not tell me that you too are agreeing with this proposal?"_

"_Please Lord Zhou Yu. Take the time to reconsider? This is a one in a lifetime opportunity for both of us."_

"_Yea! You don't want us to hate both of you now do ya?" _

"_Please Lord Zhou Yu? It is all we ask for."_

_Zhou Yu sat for a moment, thinking of what to do. Sun Ce, Xiao and Da Qiao all had a promising look on their face. Xiao Qiao had her hands clapped together, ready to start begging. The trio started moving in towards Zhou Yu._

"_Fine..." Gongjin finally said. The three all jumped on him, giving him immense hugs. Thank yous came from each of them as a smile formed on Yu's face. "But don't make me regret my decision. I expect you three to act like adults. Especially you two, Xiao Qiao and Sun Ce."_

"_Don't worry man, I'm a big boy!"_

"_Yea Yuie! I'm a big girl!" Xiao exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek._

"_Now we shall be meeting him in one or two days correct? Xiao Qiao and I must pack!" Da grabbed Xiao and the two ran towards the door. Ying gasped quietly and pressed herself on the door, unseen by the two Qiaos._

_Ying started leaving when she heard the last part of the conversation. _

"_I just hope Xuan is ready to marry..."_

_End of Flashback_

Xuan stared at Ying open-mouthed. "This...this cannot be! Why would my father and Lord Zhou Yu plan to have me marry so soon? This must be a joke!"

Ying shook her head. "I'm sorry Xuan, but this is the real deal. I heard them with my own two ears. You're getting married soon."

"But...but why would they do this without me? Why didn't they consult me about this??" Xuan was shocked.

Zhou Ying tried to think of a reason, but couldn't. "I'm not sure Xuanie, but congratulation?" She said halfheartedly.

"Thanks I guess Ying. I need some time to think about this." Sun Xuan hit her head on the table. "Can you leave me alone for a while?"

Her cousin nodded. "Of course." She placed her hand on Xuan's shoulder. "But you can't change this, no matter what. Our father's won't change their minds now."

With her last comment, Ying disappeared in the mist of the hurried people. Xuan sighed. "Thanks a lot dad. I love you too..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Awww poor Xuanie!! ( I have nothing to say now xD So review x3  



	4. Chapter IV

Life's Turning Point  
By Paupu

Chapter IV

* * *

**Author's Note:** My story isn't doing very well xD I don't have many reviewers but then again, this place never has many people xD But I'll keep writing this story! If I have one fan, that's all I need. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dynasty Warriors ok? Nor do I own Xuan. Got is memorized?

* * *

It had been two days since Xuan heard of her marriage. She felt a little better, but was still angry at her father and Lord Zhou YU. How could they do that to her? An arranged marriage? No girl would be crazy enough to like that. It would take her a while to forgive them. It was shocking that they hadn't even bothered to tell her about the marriage. Was this supposed to be an exciting surprise? It sure didn't seem exciting. 

How many people exactly knew about her getting married? Of course Sun Ce and Zhou Yu knew but what about the rest of the kingdom? Did Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang? Did her mother and Xiao Qiao? Did the whole kingdom know and not tell her?

Sun Xuan was still very thankful to Zhou Ying for informing her. If it had not been for her, she might have never known of the marriage. Knowing Zhou Yu, he would have tried to keep it a secret until it was too late.

This was possibly how Shang Xiang felt when she was forced to marry Liu Bei. Everyone had heard rumors of how the lady was so furious that she began trashing everything her hands could touch. Xuan didn't blame her. She felt like doing that herself to release all the anger boiling inside.

Now, Sun Xuan had locked herself in her room. She had asked two lady guards to guard her room. They wee told not to let anyone in except one person; Zhou Ying. Ying was the only person she felt like she could talk to. She used to always be able to talk to her father, but now that he was involved, she couldn't trust him, not yet.

No one was allowed to enter the room. She wasn't going to allow even her parents in. They had betrayed her and now this was their punishment; being shunned. Zhou Ying and no one else. Ying was kind enough to bring her meals so Xuan could stay in her chamber.

"I can't believe they would do this to me! " She sighed in anger. It was still hard for her. One minute she was single and happy and now she was getting married and was enraged. "I don't even know who I'm marrying! Is that how people are to be wed now? They enter a village and just pick someone? What if the person doesn't even like their soon to be husband? How do they even know that he will be trustworthy? What if he is someone from Wei trying to use me for their own purposes? Is my family just going to let this happen? NO! They're supposed to do something about it but what do I see? I see them making all this happen!"

Sun Xuan was throwing a small knife into the wall repeatedly. She didn't care if she was forming a hole. Xuan was wiling to destroy her whole room if she had to. She missed how happy everything was before she found out of the marriage. "Life sucks..."

Xuan slowly crawled to her bed and laid her head on the soft sides. She was just so stressed out. Her head was aching a bit, but she didn't seek help for it. She just sat there.

"Once the four of them leave, I'll act normal again. I hope they're happy..."

Sun Xuan was about to fall into slumber when Ying ran into the room without knocking. "Xuan! I found out something important." Zhou Ying ran to her drowsy cousin and kept shaking her. "I know why they're making you get married!"

Xuan's eyes shot opened. She quickly sat up straight. "Are you positive? Please tell me." Her eyes pleaded Ying to tell her.

"Ok, I was listening to my father and mother talking this morning. Lord Sun Ce and my father plan to rally the four most prominent and richest families in out district. You will be marrying someone from the Lu family. They all have connections or something. What one family does, the other three will surely follow. Our fathers are offering you to marry one of them!" Ying finished off with a loud sigh, showing her relief to be finished speaking.

Xuan was angry now. "That is why they are sending me off to marry someone? For their own reasons? Just to have a bunch of snobs on our side of the war?" With every word, her voice began to rise with venom. Zhou Ying hugged her cousin. "I'm afraid so...I'm sorry"

"It is not your fault Ying. You should not be sorry at all. You are helping me through all this." Sun Xuan sighed unhappily and returned the hug. "This brings me a greater amount of hate for them all."

They sat in each others arms in silence. Both girls were unhappy about this. Why did they even need the families on heir sides? If they were loyal, they would stay on Wu's side. If the families needed to be bribed by a woman to be on Wu's side, then it wasn't worth. It never would be.

"Well, I am going to go down for some breakfast, do you want anything?" Ying finally said. The two girls released one another.

Xuan shook her head. "No thank you Ying. I think I just need some time to think. Go ahead and have a wonderful meal."

The two girls bid one another a farewell. Xuan laid back on her bed as Ying slowly closed the door. The two lady guards moved aside to let her pass through. There stood a concerned Da Qiao.

"How is she doing...?" Da whispered quietly. She had a concerned look all over her face. Zhou Ying walked to Da and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Not that well." was all she said before turning away.

Da Qiao sadly stared at the wooden door. She bowed her head down and cried softly. "We are truly sorry..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I really didn't have anything to add to this chapter so I just wrote something xD I bet that this chapter was the worse in the whole fic xD 

Oh yea and _Under the Cherry Tree_ is on hiatus cause I've lost interest in it xD


	5. Chapter V

Life's Turning Point  
By Paupu

Chapter V

* * *

**Author's Note: **Maaaaaaan I update this story every stinking day xDD I gotta stop xD But I'm in love with this story –glomps- Agggggggggh there was something I really wanted to say, but I forgot! 8( Now this is gonna bug me all day! Arigatou! 

**Disclaimer: **ZOMG I LIKE TOTALLY DON'T OWN LIKE ANYTHING!

* * *

Yi was lying in his bed. Generally he'd be out of bed by now, but not today. Not that he had anything important to do, but he liked to get up and get out early, watching to sun rise. Usually, he'd wake up and go into the forest or into town, but today, he would do neither. Lu Yi planned to stay home today. Today was a memorable day. Today was the day of Lord Sun Ce's visit. 

Lu Yi was trying to return to his sweet slumber. Dreaming was one of the only times he was ever happy. His eyes were about to close. He opened them once more, only to see his father's face.

"Woah!" Yi jumped back a little bit. His heart was beating fast, as if he had recently finished a long exercise session. "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

Yu scoffed at his son. "Don't sass me boy! Now get up and come with me. We're gong to go see the Lord Sun Ce for he wants to speak to **me**." Yu strutted out of the room. Yi shuddered at the sight of his father's new walk. Luckily, he was already dressed so he simply just followed.

'_I can't believe I'm listening to him...'_

The two men didn't bother to eat any breakfast. All they did was put on their shoes and leave the house. Lu Yu left the door wide open. He was simply too eager to meet Sun Ce then to bother about his home.

Lu Yi slowly followed behind his father with his arms crossed on his chest. Lu Yu was yet again strutting into the village. Yi planned to stay _far_ away from him.

As the village became closer and closer, Yi could already tell everyone was excited. Adults and children alike were dressed in their best clothing. Not a spot of dirt was on any of the civilians.

The townsfolk were happily chatting amongst each other when Lu Yu barged in. "Hello friends! I see you are all dressed up as well!" Yi wanted to kill himself. No matter how hard his father tried, he would **never** be friendly. "Trying to impress the lord eh? Well, you better watch out! Lu Yu is here so you better try harder haha!"

'_No wonder the villagers hate us...' _Yi looked at all the glaring people. He gave them a weak smile, only causing the glares to worsen. "Now now everyone! Let us be friendly! We must impress Lord Sun Ce. Arguing will not do so!"

Several of the civilians let out a quiet apologize to the Village's Council. Lu Yu laughed. "When will he be here Chief?"

The Village Chief shook his head. "We do not know, but all we know is soon." Everyone turned to the North direction, excitedly waiting for a carriage carrying the Lord Sun Ce and his advisor, Lord Zhou Yu.

Lu Yi sighed and tilted to his side. Waiting for Sun Ce was boring. The villagers continued complaining about how late he was. What was more irritating was his father's laugh. Yi let out an aggravated sigh and began to get impatient, lightly tapping his foot on the dirt.

"Hey what's everyone waiting for?"

Everyone turned around, facing a curious Sun Ce, along side with three others. The excitement of the villagers grew as they all crowded in towards the four. Lu Yu was pumping his fist in the air with one hand and pushing people out of the way with the other.

Lu Yi let himself be pushed back to where he was alone in the far back. He wasn't interested in the conversation. He just wanted to get everything over with.

"Woah back off people!" Sun Ce shouted.

"Yea! The Lord doesn't wanna be touched!" Exclaimed a high and perky voice. The voice belonged to one of the Two Qiaos.

After a while, the crowd calmed down to here what the man had to say, which wasn't very much. "Ummm hi there. I'm Sun Ce." The man scratched the back of his head. "I think I should have written a speech or something..."

All the civilians, except Lu Yi, began to falsely laugh at what Ce had said, as if it was to be funny. The four newcomers slowly scooted away, fearing the crowd would go mad.

"Enough enough! Lord Sun Ce desires to speak." A calm looking man said. He had long brown hair. He was recognized as Zhou Yu, the strategist of Wu.

"Thank you Gongjin." Sun Ce said to Zhou Yu, who nodded in return. "Umm yea I wanted to come and talk..."

"Me!" Lu Yu shouted from the crowd. He pushed his way through the crows until he was standing directly beside Sun Ce. "It is such an honor for you to speak to a man of such high popularity right? I took the words right out of your mouth!"

"...someone named Lu Yi." Sun Ce finished. Lu Yi quickly turned around when he heard his named call. Zhou Yu, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao tried to hide their laughter, along with the villagers. Lu Yu, along with the village council and Yi, was shocked.

Sun Ce began bending down and looking around. "Ummm which one is Lu Yi?" He asked embarrassingly. Everyone formed two lines, two where a confused Lu Yi was in the middle. "Right there." All the villagers said in unison, pointing to the shocked boy

The four walked down the human aisle and stopped when they saw Lu Yi. "Ummmm..." Yi tried to say something, but was to shocked to do so.

Lu Yu ran up to the five with an angry look. "Why would you want to talk to a scum like this child? He is not worthy of even living! I am! Me me me!" His face was red from angry and veins were running down his face.

"This boy is indeed worthy!" Ce argued back.

"That boy is worthy of nothing! Anyone who is **crazy** would think this boy is worthy!" Lu Yu looked as if he was ready to start killing someone.

"Then call me crazy!" Sun Ce said. The five, along with Lu Yi who had to be dragged, went towards the forest. Lu Yu started pounding his first in the dirt ground. Everyone else left and went back to their usual routine.

"...why me?" Lu Yi asked suddenly. The four gave him a warm smile. "How am I so worthy?"

"My Lord shall explain." The elder Qiao finally said. The three bowed to Sun Ce before stepping back. Yi directed his attention to the grinning man.

"We, the kingdom of Wu, would like to offer you a home in Wu. If you do accept, you will be wed to my beautiful daughter and serve as a minor official under the Kingdom of Wu."

Lu Yi was left open-mouthed when Zhou Yu stepped forward. "If you wish to have time to think about this assessment, we will allow you a bit, but this proposal will not last forever."

"...I can leave Wujun?" Yi finally looked up at the four's faces. The two men were looking at him curiously, while the two Qiaos were giggling else where.

"Technically yes, but you may return for visits, unless if you don't-"

"I want to come with you."

All four stared at him. "Are you certain?" Gongkin asked.

"There's no going back once you make this decision." Ce added with a grin.

Yi nodded. He was ready to leave the village of Wujun. He wasn't wanted there, so why stay when you had a chance to leave? He wanted to get as far from his father as he could. Never did he want to come back. Even if he was going to be a general, he wouldn't gain the respect of anyone in Wujun.

"When do we leave?" Yi asked curiously.

"Are you ready already?" Sun Ce asked in amazement.

'_I've been ready for a long time...'_ Yi nodded. "But one thing, I have something I need from my home. May I be excused? My lord."

Zhou Yu and Sun Ce both nodded. Lu Yi quickly ran towards his house as fast as he could. This was one of the first times he had been exciting in a long time.

While Lu Yi ran off, Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao walked towards their husbands. "Do you think Xuan will take a liking to him?" Da asked nervously.

"I really hope so..." was all Sun Ce said.

**Lu Yi's room:**  
The moment Lu Yi stepped into his bedroom, the first thing that caught his attention was his father. Lu Yu had a cross between a smirk and a sneer on his face, with his arms crossed together on his chest. "You ain't goin no where kid."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Lol the last part was all I needed to do since I did the rest on the 25th xD 

Oh and I already have an ending thought up for this story xD So that means I wanna finish this so bad, but I'm not gonna rush it xD Unless if I already am xD I'm gonna take it slow and easy xD I just wanted to put something on the bottom cause I was tired of watching my siblings play Final Fantasy X xD


	6. Chapter VI

Life's Turning Point  
By Paupu

Chapter VI

* * *

**Author's Note: **Tee hee I got nothing to say today except that my portrayal of Lu Yu is so lame lol xD Enjoy I hope! 

**Disclaimer: **You know it so I'm not saying it xD

* * *

Lu Yi coldly glared at his father. Now was when his father decided to start 'caring' about him? It was too late for that now. "You don't control my rights. I'm going and never coming back." 

"What? I said you're not going and you're gonna listen to me!"

"I don't think so." Yi turned around and started heading out the door when Lu Yu rushed towards him and pinned him to the wall. Lu Yi struggled as hard as he could, but since he was smaller then his father, he had no luck.

"Let..go of...me..." Yi felt like passing out. His father had his strong hand holding onto his neck to keep him up. Coughs kept coming out his throat as he continued to kick and try struggle free.

"Haha, I told you kid. You ain't goin no where!"

Lu Yu dropped the boy when he felt that Yi was bout to pass put. Lu Yi felt as if he couldn't move. He cradled up in a ball, trying to breathe normally. He let out a small whimper, indicating that he was afraid.

His father began kicking him everywhere; the back, the head, the butt, and as close to Yi's stomach as he could. Lu Yi couldn't do anything; he was too weak at this point. All he could do was lay there and pray for help.

"That's what you get for taking my chance to leave this dump!" Lu Yu kicked Lu Yi after every word. He was truly enjoying himself by hurting his son. "Now you're gonna get it boy! I'm gonna kill ya and-" Yu continued to abuse his son.

"What that heck is wrong with you?!"

The two Lu's turned to see the voice of the speaker. Xiao Qiao was pointing at the two in uneasiness. Hers eyes were wide opened filled with fear. She looked as if she was going to faint at anytime.

Not to long after Xiao arrived, the other 3 soon came. Equally traumatized looks were on their faces when they saw Yi's bruised body. Lu Yu slowly scooted away when he saw the four. "This isn't what it looks like….there was a...omen! Yea and evil omen in my boy and I had to kick it out!"

The father slowly wet towards his son, picking him up carefully. Yi winced at his father's touch, but didn't say anything. Lu Yu hugged his son. "See? I saved him! Bless the gods in the heavens!"

"You're lying through your teeth." Da Qiao bitterly said, eyeing the man

"Put the kid down Lu Yu." Sun Ce said calmly. He stepped up closer to the man. Instantly, Lu Yu released Lu Yi from his grip, causing a loud _THUMP!_ sound.

Xiao and Da Qiao rushed towards the injured Lu Yi. He gave the two caring women a sympathetic look before passing out. "Thank you..." they heard him mumble softly. His head lied on Xiao Qiao's lap while Da Qiao tried her best to stop the blood from flowing.

Sun Ce and Zhou Yu dealt with Lu Yu. "What are you thinking of harming an innocent adolescent as you did?" Zhou Yu asked as nice as he could. It was hard to be nice to someone after they had nearly killed their child.

"I-I told you. There was an evil omen in him!" Lu Yu was shaking his hands in front of himself, indicating the two men to get away. The father continued to back up closer and closer to the balcony. Sun Ce shook his head and laughed in amusement.

"What do we look like? Idiots? What you did to your son was unforgivable!"

Lu Yu started scooting back farther and faster. He was too afraid of Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. He wasn't even looking where he was going. Zhou Yu was the first to see what was going to happen. "Sir watch-"

Before Gongjin could finish his sentence, Lu Yu had already scooted too far back. his back leaned over the balcony and the small fencing snapped. The man fell a long way, making a loud _THUMP!_ sound that anyone nearby could hear.

Sun Ce had his eyes wide opened. Did the 'powerful' Lu Yu just die because he fell off a balcony? He and Zhou Yu rushed to the once fenced balcony, seeing a large body lying on the ground, motionless. Neither of them could tell if he was still breathing or not.

Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao were too busy tending to Lu Yi. Some of his wounds were large, leaving big purple bruises. The back of his head was still slightly bleeding, but was covered by a piece of Yi's clothing found by Xiao Qiao.

The two men passed two Qiaos. The two groups ignored each other to do their own things. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu were exciting the house the safe way, instead of harming themselves.

"He better still be breathing..." Ce mumbled to himself, still loud enough for Zhou Yu to here.

**Outside the Lu household:**  
Though injured, Lu Yu was still slightly breathing, though he too felt like passing out. He laid on the ground like a tipped statue, motionless. Yu could hear footsteps nearing before falling unconscious. "Bastards…" was his all he said before going out cold.

Sun Ce and Zhou Yu ran up to Lu Yu's unconscious body. Neither of them bothered to bend down and touch him. Zhou Yu leaned over closely, examining the body. Sun Ce grabbed a nearby stick and jabbed the sleeping man on the sides. "So is he alive Gongjin?"

"I'm afraid so my Lord. We need to take Lu Yi away from his father before he wakes up."

"You sure we can't just kill him?" Zhou Yu glared at Sun Ce with a look that read 'NO!' Ce just smiled weakly. "Just a suggestion."

**Lu Yi's Room:**  
Lu Yi began to wake up. The two Qiaos let out a sigh of relief. They were both glad to have saved the young man's life. He was still in pain though. Whenever he barely moved, he winced in pain. Yi pointed underneath his bed. "Box…" He said, barely audible, before passing out again.

Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao glanced at each other. The younger Qiao laid Yi's head onto Da's lap before crawling towards the bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I got nothing xD Sorry that this chapter was kinda speeded through  



	7. Chapter VII

Life's Turning Point  
By Paupu

Chapter VII

* * *

**Author's Notes: ** I didn't update in -stares at fanfic thingy- 7 days I think. Oh well! It wasn't that long xD Now read on! I didn't do well on this chap xDDD 

**Disclaimer: **Look at my previous chapters...and stories mate

* * *

The door slammed open. Zhou Yu casually walked back into the Lu's home with Sun Ce trailing behind. On Ce's back laid the unconscious body of Lu Yu. Even though Sun Ce was indeed strong, Lu Yu was a bit too heavy for him. 

Zhou Yu had taken the pleasure to allow Sun Ce to carry the body back into the home while he did nothing. It wasn't that he was lazy; it was the fact that he had no intentions to help someone so ill-mannered.

"You could've at least help Yu!" Ce shouted to the long haired man. Zhou Yu rolled his eyes at the whining man. Sun Ce could be a big pain sometimes, making things hard to deal with if things didn't go his way.

"I opened the door didn't I?"

"Yea but…it's not fair!" Ce moaned with a babyish attitude. He was being a pain all over again, worse then usual. No one really liked to be around Sun Ce when he was whining. Zhou Yu rolled his eyes.

"Life's not fair." He imitated, causing Ce to groan again. "Stop being bothersome Sun Ce and put the man on a chair." Zhou Yu pointed to one of the various chairs in the room. Mumbles came from Ce as he walked to the closet chair and literally dropped the unconscious man on the back of the chair.

"That'll work!"

Yu groaned in anguish, letting his hands slide down his face, stretching his cheeks at the same time. Ce ignored the grumbles from Zhou Yu, turning his attention back to Lu Yu. "I can't believe we're letting him live! What if he comes to Wu and tries something extreme?"

A loud and aggravating sigh came from Zhou Yu. He shook his head. "Sun Ce, we have guards and these big things called gates protecting our home. I truly doubt that a below average drunkard with half a brain could get pass either of them. No man would have the nerve to do such thing."

"No man would have the nerve blah blah blah..." Ce mimicked while shaking his head in a childish motion. His face was scrunched up in an out of the ordinary shape with his nostrils flaring out. His moist tongue wriggled as he mocked his friend.

Zhou Yu rolled his eyes at Sun Ce, who started snickering at Yu's annoyed face. Gongjin was about to retort at Ce, but was interrupted by a deafening voice.

"Found it!!!!!"

Xiao Qiao's high voice ran throughout the manor. The two heard a loud shushing sound, who they knew as Da Qiao scolding her sister for being so loud. "Sorry sis!!!!" The younger Qiao's voice shouted again.

Sun Ce started running towards the hallways. "Whatcha find Lady Xiao?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Zhou Yu heard a louder, 'Its Xiao!' from upstairs. He sighed at the two childish behaviors. Taking one more glance at Lu Yu, Zhou Yu followed Sun Ce.

Another shush sound came from upstairs. "Don't 'shuuuush' me Da! That's mean!"" Her voice rung throughout the home once again, but no responds came. How could someone yell so much and not have a sore throat?

**Lu Yi's room:**  
"What so you think is in the box Da?"

The two Qiaos, along with the sleeping Lu Yi, was sitting around a box. The same box Lu Yi had spoke about before passing out again. "Maybe it's money?"

"Whatever it is, it must be important. I believe that is why he wanted to come back to his home." Da Qiao said, staring at Yi's tired face. He was still sitting in her lap.

"Well, probably. Maybe there was something in the box that his dad didn't want him to take to Wu?"

"Who knows Xiao Qiao, who knows..."

Ce leaped into the room, causing a loud _THUMP!_ sound when he landed beside Da. "So what'd me and Yu miss?" He asked curiously.

Zhou Yu casually walked into the room and stood beside Xiao who started leaning on his leg. "Nothing, except that Yi woke up while you guys left and said 'Box…' and then slept again!" Xiao Qiao imitated Lu Yi's words in a weak voice before returning to her normal voice. "So Da let him lay on her lap while I looked under the bed and I found this little sucker!"

"Quite an adventure we missed in a short time." Yu complimented, gaining a hug from Xiao. Ce laughed and eyed the box. "So what exactly _is_ in the box?"

Da Qiao turned to her husband. "We do not know, but whatever it is, it must be quite valuable to him." she said for a second time.

Sun Ce grinned. "Let's open it then!" he exclaimed. Xiao Qiao nodded eagerly. "We should know what's in there if we're gonna take it with us."

Yu shook his head. "It would be invading ones privacy Sun Ce, something that no one would want." Zhou Yu stated. Sighs came from Xiao and Ce. "Can't we take a little peek Yuie?" The younger Qiao asked with a pout.

Gongjin chuckled and shook his head. "That would not be the best idea. Perhaps the young man will let you see on our journey home?" Xiao Qiao squealed and hugged his leg once again. "I hope so!" She squealed.

"Me too!" Sun Ce said in an agreeing tone. Da Qiao smiled. "Maybe he will show us all." the elder Qiao smiled. "But for now, we must be on our way."

The three nodded in agreement as Sun Ce and Xiao Qiao stood up. Ce lifted Lu Yi's body from Da's lap, letting her stand up. Zhou Yu led the four out the door, in the hallways and down the stairs. Xiao Qiao raised her eyebrow and snickered when she saw Lu Yu's body. Ce also snickered, nearly dropping Yi. Zhou Yu ignored the laughing and stayed quiet. Da Qiao sighed. "You did that didn't you Lord Sun Ce?" she asked, referring to the body.

"Maybe." was all he said, still laughing. Xiao Qiao laughed again and ran up to Zhou Yu. "He did that didn't he?" she asked.

Zhou Yu nodded, causing Xiao to squeal. "You're a bad boy Ce!" She shouted before running ahead of the four.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, that's it xD It took me so long to write a small amount xD Enjoy! 


	8. Chapter VIII

Life's Turning Point  
By Paupu

Chapter VII

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ummmm yea I still got nothing sorry! Hehe so now you can read my Disclaimer, the chapter, and the bottom A/N xD Enjoy! 

**Disclaimer: ****♫ **I own noooooooooothing! ♫

* * *

It was late afternoon when the carriage was riding away from Wujun. Zhou Yu and Sun Ce were riding their own separate horses, which were attached to the carriage. Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao, and Lu Yi were sitting in the cool shaded carriage. 

"I'm hungry Yu! Why couldn't we eat back at the village?" Sun Ce started complaining again. Most of Sun Ce's words were replaced with gibberish in Zhou Yu's mind.

"Because, you saw how all of those villagers reacted when he arrived, imagine how mad the crowd would be if we stayed any longer." Zhou Yu said, stating the obvious.

Ce pouted. "Well, couldn't we have looked through Lu Yu's home? He might have had something to eat!" He sighed. Sun Ce could feel his stomach's cry for help. It seemed to be saying 'Feed me! Feed me!' or that's Ce thought.

"Bofu, we will get you food soon enough. We had to get Lu Yi out of there before his father could wake up."

"Well if he did, we coulda hit him with all those chairs! Plus, you know you're hungry too!"

"I know I am hungry, but I am handling it sensibly, unlike _someone_ I know." Zhou Yu glared at Sun Ce. Ce let out a weak chuckle and an equally weak grin.

"Now relax Lord Sun Ce. We will stop at the next village so you can eat."

**Inside the Carriage:**  
In the carriage, Da Qiao had Lu Yi's head lying on her lap once again. Xiao Qiao on the other hand was looking out the window with Yi's box nearby. Her head was sticking out as she watched the scenery run by.

"I hope he wakes up soon. He's been sleeping for an awfully long time hasn't he Da?"

"Yes. Yes he has Xiao Qiao, but you would be as tired as he was if all of this happened to you." Da Qiao said. Her hand was holding onto Lu Yi's head as she stroked his hair like a mother.

"I guess so..." She was partially listening to her sister while listening to Sun Ce and Zhou Yu's bickering about food. "I'm hungry too." she whined quietly.

**Nighttime:**  
Later on in the day, Sun Ce finally got the food that he wanted. They were lucky. No bandits had attacked them that day. No villagers crowded around the Sun Ce and Zhou Yu when they went to buy the food.

Enough food had been bought for them to eat for dinner that night and breakfast the next day. All their stomachs had been filled, except Lu Yi's because he had slept nearly all day.

Now, everyone had fallen asleep in the carriage. Sun Ce and Da Qiao was snuggled in a corner, sleeping peacefully. Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao cuddled in another part of the carriage, with Xiao's head on Yu's chest.

Everyone was quiet, except Sun Ce, who was snoring loudly. None of the others that were sleeping seemed to hear the monstrous sound.

Lu Yi was now wide awake. He chose to stay within the carriage, fearing that bandits would be outside waiting to kill someone. Yi was sitting at Xiao's previous spot, by the window. He was looking out the small window, watching the stars.

"Do you think I did the right thing mother?"

A small wind blew by, causing Yi smiled softly. He turned around and saw the two couples. They seemed so happy and close, unlike his family. "Why couldn't my family be like that? These two families are close and smiling, something that my family never had..."

By his foot was his box. The box that he had gone back for was there. Someone had decided to bring it for him. Yi was grateful. The items within were precious to him.

'_My new life is going to start. Good bye old life. I will need a new name. I refuse to keep my old name that my _father_ gave me. From now on I will no longer be Lu Yi, I will be..."_

He whispered the last part to himself. "...Lu Xun. I like that."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok this was a crappie chappie. Haha I rhymed! Yay xD I should do poetry! Kidding xD Now go on and do as you wish. This is probably the shortest chapter, but then again, WHO KNOWS! xD I shall find a way to make this up to y'all xD  



	9. Chapter IX

Life's Turning Point  
By Paupu

Chapter IX

* * *

**Author's Note:** My summer is boring so look who's writing a lot xD

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN! -goes sad-

* * *

Lu Xun had fallen asleep by the window that night. His elbow was sticking out of the window with the flap lying on his arm. He was lightly snoring. His head was lying on the window pane, wrapped around with his arm in a 'V' shape. 

Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Da Qiao, and Xiao Qiao had gathered around him, looking at him curiously. There really wasn't a reason for them to stare, but they did anyways.

"When do ya think he finally woke up?" Ce inquired, scrunching up his face. Xiao and Yu both shrugged, while Da Qiao stayed silent. "Don't all answer at once you guys!" He joked.

Quiet mutters that sounded like 'I don't know' came from the trio. Ce smiled in triumph. Well then, not that I got an answer, let's hit the road!" He pumped his fists in the air.

Zhou Yu sighed as he was slowly dragged away bye Sun Ce. Ce was laughing for really no reason as Yu frowned with his arms across his chest. Xiao Qiao blew kisses to her husband and winked at him. "Bye sweetie! I love you!" Da Qiao ended up giggling at Xiao's perky mood.

The two Qiaos heard a low _THUMP! _sound, followed by a grumble and loud footsteps. Before they knew it, the carriage was moving again as they took a seat on the ground of the wagon.

"Da I'm bored! Yi took my spot! Can I hit him?!" Xiao Qiao said, shaking her fist towards Lu Xun. They were all still unaware of Xun's name change.

"I'm afraid not Xiao Qiao. Why don't you..." Da Qiao paused to look around the carriage. There was **nothing** thrilling to do. All that was in there was a few blankets and pillows, their bag of food, and Lu Xun's box. "...eat some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." Xiao casually said. Da sighed. "I know you and everyone else wants to look in the box, but we cannot invade someone's privacy." Da Qiao repeated, even though she herself was bored.

"I know I know! But…grr this is so boring! Why couldn't we bring something entertaining with us?" The younger Qiao crossed her arms across her chest and let out a huff.

"Entertainment? Such as…?"

"Umm…Ling Tong and Gan Ning! Yea, it's funny when they try to kill each other!" Xiao Qiao grinned with accomplishment, causing Da to hit her head.

"Xiao Qiao, I do not think that we would want those two parading around the village while destroying everything in their path."

Xiao giggled. "I sure would! It beats sitting here doing nothing!" Da Qiao sighed.

"I agree with the Lady."

Da and Xiao stared at Lu Xun, who seemed wide awake. He smiled softly at the two. "Good morning to you two as well."

"Good morning Lord."

"Morning sleepy head!"

The two Qiaos returned the beam to Xun. "How are you two Lady's this morning? I don't believe I got your names."

"I'm Xiao!" Xiao Qiao said happily with a big grin. Lu Xun bowed his head. "It is nice to be acquainted Lady Xiao." He turned his head towards Da Qiao. "And you?"

"I am Da Qiao. Please excuse my sister's excessive happiness (1), she can be like this quite a bit." Xiao Qiao pouted, causing Xun to laugh. "It is a please to meet you as well Lady Da."

Xiao Qiao crawled towards Lu Xun. "Hey, what's in the box?" She asked suddenly. Her head was tilted in one direction.

Da frowned. "Sister, perhaps you should not pester Lord Lu Yi with your questions." She said quietly.

Xun shook his head. "It is no problem Lady Da. And it is Lu Xun. There is no need to call me 'Lord' I am of no royalty." Da Qiao nodded. Xiao tilted her head, but didn't ask questions of his new name.

"Can I see what's in the box?" She asked, growing impatient. Xun laughed and smiled. "Of course Lady Xiao, but under one condition."

"What's that?" Both Qiaos questioned at once.

"You must call me Lu Xun from now on."

"Got it! Can I see _now_?" Xiao asked for the third time. Da Qiao sighed and crawled towards the two. Lu Xun nodded and reached for the box. He slowly opened the box, causing Xiao and Da to lean in closer to get a better glimpse.

Xun softly tossed the lid aside and lifted the item. Xiao Qiao squealed. "Oh that's a pretty-"

**Outside the Carriage:**  
"BORED!" Sun Ce moaned again. He had been complaining of how he had been bored almost the whole time while Zhou Yu was suffering.

"I know Sun Ce. I've heard...twelve times." Yu sighed. He had been tired of listening to Ce's constant complaints. "Perhaps you should sit in the carriage with the Lady's and Lu Yi?"

"But it's boring in there two! You see Da sitting there, Yi sleeping, and Xiao complaining! How can that girl complain so much? I'd be annoyed if someone was complaining so much like your wife." Ce was trying to keep focused on the roads, but was too busy whining.

Zhou Yu's left eye began to twitch. "You have no idea how annoyed someone would be." He grumbled.

"If I were someone that was that annoyed, I'd be ready to slap them!"

One of Yu's hands started moving around on the reins. "I agree with you Bofu. I would be _very_ satisfied to hit them..."

Sun Ce gasped. "You don't plan on hitting Lady Xiao do you?!" His mouth was dropped open. "That's un-man like y'know!"

Zhou Yu groaned at Sun Ce's stupidity. "No Sun Ce. I love my wife very much. It is someone else I would prefer to hit." He narrowed his eyes at Ce with a glare, only to be ignored.

"I know!! Quan is so annoying! I want to slap him too!"

Yu sighed again. "Just...just don't talk Ce." He finally said, directing his attention back on the road.

Silence overcame the two as Sun Ce spoke again. "Gongjin! I'm bored!"

**In the carriage:**  
"Oh that's a pretty hat Xunie!" Xiao Qiao squealed. Xun twitched at his new nickname. Da Qiao, unlike her sister smiled.

"It is a gorgeous hat indeed Lord Lu Xun."

Lu Xun smiled. "Thank you Lady Qiaos. My mother gave it to me when I was young. She said it belonged to my family and she didn't want it in the hands of my demon like father."

Da Qiao looked at him with a concern look. "Why would she not like to give it to him?" She asked curiously.

Xiao Qiao shrugged. "Who cares! Can I hold it Xunie? Can I, can I?" Her eyes widened as she pouted a pout that no one could resist.

"Very well Lady Xiao, but please do be careful." He handed her the beautiful red and gold winged hat. Xiao practically snatched the possession and placed it upon her own head. "I look great in this!" She crawled off to the other side of the carriage, caressing the hat.

Da crawled towards Lu Xun and took a seat in front of him. "Please forgive my sister. She tends to ignore everything when there is something she likes." Lu Xun nodded. "It is alright."

"Why is your father so cruel?" She unexpectedly blurted out. Her hands covered her mouth as Da bowed to Lu Xun. "I am so sorry Lord Lu Xun, I should not be-"

"It is alright Lady Da. I will explain." Lu Xun patted her shoulder as Da Qiao sat up straight.

"You see, when I was still quite young, my father had always been rude and obnoxious. He had never hurt me or my mother for that matter. In fact, he never cared about us. One day, my mother was traveling to a different village to visit a friend, but was attacked by bandits. She did not live unfortunately. When my father heard the news, he, like I, was devastated. He began blaming me for my dear mother's death and that was when he started becoming more and more aggressive. I would avoid him to protect myself, while he made himself drunk at most times."

Da Qiao nodded at everything Xun had said, showing she was paying attention. Xiao Qiao was still playing with the winged hat, blocking out the whole story.

"Yesterday was the first time he had ever hurt me. Usually he would try to make me do things for him, but I would never do anything and he would leave me alone to get drunk or sexually flatter some of the female villagers. That is why I was so eager to leave the village of Wujun."

The elder Qiao gasped. "Your father is not a fatherly figure. He is...a man of many words that I myself would not say."

Xiao Qiao overheard Da. "You mean he's a stupid butt hole?" Lu Xun tried to hide his laughter while Da Qiao gasped.

"Do not speak of those words Xiao Qiao! Women do not say such things!"

Xiao shrugged. "Shang Xiang does." Xun continued to hide his laughter with a large smile.

"And you are not Shang Xiang." Da Qiao said intelligently.

"But I'm close enough." Xiao grinned. Da sighed and rubbed her temple. Xun was taking deep breathes and continued to smile to hide his laughter. The journey home was already unique.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! It wasn't short! Told ya I'd make it up to ya xD 

(1) I don't know what 'excessive happiness' is, but I had to include it in my story xD My friend says I suffer from it xDDD


	10. Chapter X

.Life's Turning Point  
By Paupu

Chapter X

* * *

**Author's Note: **Heh I still don't got nothing xD 

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to post this? Oh well! Either way I still don't own anything xD

* * *

**Wu Castle:**  
Sun Xuan stared at the training generals from a bench in the garden. She still quite upset about her soon to be marriage, but felt a little better. Her parents and Aunt and Uncle had left for the village of Wujun 3 weeks ago to offer Xuan to a young man whom no one was familiar with. 

Everything had gone back to normal. The chef was cooking again, the maids were cleaning again, and the servants were serving again.

Xuan just wanted to be alone to clear her thoughts, which was impossible at times. Zhou Ying would sometimes come to keep her company, which she didn't mind at all, but at other times, someone else who was annoying would come.

"Why hello there! Fancy meeting you Xuan!"

There was the frustrating voice again. Xuan let out a loud groan, hoping the man would leave her to be. "Hello Lord Gu Shao(1). How may I help you today?" She gritted through her teeth.

The man called Gu Shao sat himself on the bench beside Xuan. "Oh nothing my dear. Is it so bad that I wanted to spend some quality time with you?" His arm slowly made its way around Sun Xuan's shoulder.

"Oh not at all my Lord. I just feel like being _alone_. To sort out my problems, _alone_" Xuan emphasized the word _alone_, hoping the man would understand. Unfortunately, he didn't. She pushed his arm off her shoulders and scooted away.

"Why don't _I_ help you my dear. Together, we can conquer anything." He looked into the sky, with his eyes barely open. He was being full of himself again.

Sun Xuan smiled weakly. "No no, it is all right. I will be fine on my own. Without you." She slowly stood up and stretched. Gu Shao followed and did the same.

"If you are so sure, but if you need any muscle, I will be the only one who can help you there, seeing that _I_ am the best general in Wu." Gu Shao flexed his arms to show off his 'muscle', but nothing was there, not that he noticed.

"Lord Gu Shao, if I wanted someone weak, I would ask Lord Ling Tong." Xuan replied. "Now I bid you good day." She turned away and headed for the castle, passing the training warriors who waved to her.

The man chuckled. "She wants me." Gu Shao put his leg on the bench and posed as if no one was watching. Some of the officers in combat stopped their training and gave him strange looks.

"Let's all point and laugh at Gu Shao!" Gan Ning shouted. He pointed his large sword at the posing man and began laughing. Some of his comrades soon followed, gaining glares from Gu Shao as he walked by.

"You will all be the ones laughing when I defeat you in combat." Gu Shao stuck his nose in the air and strutted towards the castle entrance. More officers began snickering at the man.

Gan Ning was laughing the loudest. "If I wanted to fight someone weak, I would've asked Sun Quan!"

Many more officers joined Gan Ning at laughing. Some even dropped their weapons to hold onto one another for support.

"Hey! I heard that! Don't talk about my stupid brother like that! He's not that weak." A feminine voice exclaimed as a scroll flew past some of the officers and hit Gan Ning on the head.

Sun Shang Xiang marched past the officers angrily. Many of the men stood aside, not wanting to get in the princesses way. She was mumbling curses through her teeth that barely anyone could understand.

Ning tilted his head and watched the Shang Xiang walk away. "It was a joke? Dang that chick has issues." The pirate ran his hand through his hair, ignoring the pain from the scroll.

Lu Meng stood up. "Would you be kind enough as to give me my scroll Gan Ning?" He asked politely as some of the officers went back to training.

"No." Gan Ning said before resuming his fighting with Taishi Ci.

"Cursed pirate." Meng mumbled as he stomped towards his dirty scroll. He bent down to pick up the messy scroll. The words were still readable, but covered with dirt.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yep here's my filling in chapter. I wrote it cause I was bored, sorry there wasn't much in it. Yes I made Gu Shao annoying. 

1- Gu Shao was married to Sun Ce's second daughter before she was wed to Lu Xun according to Wikipedia, but then again, Wikipedia lies. But in my story, he won't be married to her thankfully.


	11. Chapter XI

Life's Turning Point  
By Paupu

Chapter XI

* * *

**Author's Note: **My inspiration has returned! I've written an extra ending already so I want to write until this fic is done! Well…now I got nothing again xD 

**Disclaimer: **Me own nothing. Stealing is a big no no

* * *

Gu Shao was strutting down the hallways. He was yet again trying to earn the attention of everyone, but sadly failed. The chambermaids and the chefs ignored him, as did most of the other people. 

He tried his hardest to pretend that he didn't notice. His insides were burning with anger. '_Why didn't anyone pay attention? Not even a kind hello, let alone a simple glance!' _Shao's mind was ringing with anger.

Gu Shao liked, no loved to be the center of attention, but people liked to ignore him. Why was he even a part of Wu? Not once had he taken a part of a battle, or even train with the other generals. Even the chefs were more recognized!

"Hmmph! Some people just don't understand someone as great as I! The nerve of the people!" As he continued down the path, Shao kept rambling on.

Shao marched down the corridors once he knew he was out of sight. He hated when people paid no attention to him, which was almost always. Some of the elder generals would sometimes talk to him, but it was more like teasing then having a conversation.

Down the same hallway, Sun Deng, the sun of Sun Quan, was walking towards the direction Gu Shao was coming. How unfortunate for Deng. The minute he caught a glance of Shao, Deng quickly turned around, trying to escape. Unfortunately, Gu Shao had seen him.

"Hello Deng! Why in such a rush? Wouldn't you rather talk to me then your crabby father? What kind of question is that? Of course you would! Who wouldn't want to talk to me? I'm just perfect!" Shao was running towards Deng, who stopped.

"Oh I can name a few." Sun Deng gritted through his teeth. Gu Shao tilted his head like a confused puppy. "What was that you said Deng? I didn't quite hear you."

Deng's lips curved into a fake smile. "Oh I nothing! I just said 'Hello Shao; how are you' that is all. So how are you...dear friend?" It took Deng a while before he could barely make out the words 'dear friend.'

"Well since you asked, I just saw my beautiful Xuan! You know, she and I are deeply in love. We will be wed one day with **several** children and we will rule **all** of Wu together."

Sun Deng raised an eyebrow. _'Wow...he really is as stupid as he looks. Maybe even stupider...' _He tried his hardest not to laugh, but only let out a low giggle, which was unnoticeable by Gu Shao.

"Oh you don't say Shao! Well, I'd hate to break it to you, but even if you did marry Xuan, which you won't, you would never rule Wu." Sun Deng grinned at Gu Shao's shocked look. _'Thank goodness he wouldn't.'_

"Excuse me?! I lost you at 'which you won't.' What do you mean that I, Gu Shao, the most notable and handsome man in this kingdom, will not be marrying the beautiful Sun Xuan?" Shao used one of his hands to innocently cover his mouth. A quiet gasp escaped his mouth. "Are you saying that I am ugly?"

'_I don't think he would want me to answer that.'_ Deng thought. "Oh no! Of course not Gu Shao! I myself think you look very…unique, and besides the fact that our very own Sun Xuan is to be wed soon! Isn't that exciting?"

Shao gasped dramatically. "_My_ Sun Xuan is marrying someone else besides moi? No one is worthy to marry her except I! Who is this fool? I demand to know!" Gu Shao was panting hard, as if he had just ran 30 laps around the training ground. His eyes looked like they were going to budge out any second.

"To tell you the truth, it's none of your concern…and not many know. I don't even know myself so there is a definite chance that you won't find out until _he_ comes. Lord Su Ce, Lord Zhou Yu, and the Lady Qiaos have been gone for at least a week to speak with him."

Gu Shao looked up. "Really? Hadn't noticed. Anyways, back to me. Xuan will want to marry me for _I_ am the only decent looking man around here, you being second of course. But you are still no match for my superior looks and charms."

Sun Deng rolled his eyes and smiled sarcastically. "Of course you are Gu Shao. That is why all the women are swarming over you instead of other officers such as Lord Ling Tong or Lord Zhou Yu." Deng rolled his eyes a second time, hoping Shao would have noticed.

Before Gu Shao could respond, Deng started speaking again. "I am sorry, but I am in a hurry to visit Lady Zhou Ying. If you would allow me to leave, that would be wonderful."

Shao let out and aggravated sigh and waved his hand. "Fine, I'll go visit my love then." Without a final glance, Gu Shao walked past Sun Deng and continued down the hallway.

Deng sighed. He let his shoulders drop as he slightly slumped over. "How arrogant can one guy get? Gosh he's annoying. I hate him so much."

When he turned the corner, Gu Shao, who didn't hear Deng's words, smiled happily. "He's so nice to me." Shao started skipping off to Xuan's room, attempting to surprise her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Err done. I had a chapter for this all written up like last week lol but then I ripped up that piece of junk and wrote this at 11 AM xD I liked this better. 

I think I made Gu Shao a little too much like how people portray Zhang He o.o


	12. Chapter XII

Conflicts of a Phoenix  
By Paupu

Chapter XII

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yep I changed the title on June 22nd. Why you ask? I don't know, but 'Life's Turning Point' was a definitely horrible title xD 

Like I said on my profile, I will be gone from June 30th through June 3rd xD Oh and don't forget to check out the 'In Times of Chaos' proboard! The link is on my profile, **Lady Zhou Ying's** profile, **BlueSun91's** profile, **EverKitsune's** profile, and maybe even more! Now you can read xD

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Boo me. xP

* * *

**Sun Xuan's chambers**:  
Xuan was slowly placing some of her belongings into their proper homes. One by one, she hung her robes and dresses in the closet, with her neatly organized shoes on the bottom. 

She had rather clean her room then spend time with Gu Shao...again. He was yet again stalking her that day. Usually she would be with someone when Shao would come, but not earlier that day. Luckily she escaped easily.

Xuan was about to reach under the bed, when there was a loud knock on the door, almost like the door was being pounded on. Showing no intentions or answering, Xuan continued as she was when the door opened. Sun Xuan looked up and groaned.

"Oh great, it's you..._again_."

Gu Shao smiled. "Hello my sweet. Happy to see me? Of course! Hehehe isn't it _fabulous_ how we continue to run into each other everywhere?"

Xuan sighed. "No, we are not **coincidently** running into on another. You are barging into my room while I was doing something. Now please leave Gu Shao."

Shao smiled. He was too dense to notice Xuan's anger. "Ph pkay then! Give big daddy a smoochie on the kisser first." His lips puckered up as Gu Shao leaned closer to Sun Xuan. Xuan pointed her pointer finger in her mouth and made a fake gagging sound.

"Oh I'll give you something in the kisser..."One of her hands tightened into a fist while she pushed him back with the other. Shao nearly fell down when he stumbled back. He wasn't ready to leave yet. For a second time, Gu Shao leaned towards Xuan a second time and was purring. "Playing hard to get eh? Me likey." He winked at her, causing Xuan to shudder.

"Let's get married Xuan! You know you can't resist me and my." Shao swayed his body. He then leaned towards Xuan again. "sexiness."

Xuan pushed Shao back again, only this time her push was harder. "Gu Shao, no way no how. Not now, **not ever**. Now get out this instant before you regret coming here."

"Not my face!" Gu Shao was shrieking as he ran down the hallway, while waving his hands in the air. On the way, he bumped into Sun Deng and Zhou Ying. Deng held onto Shao's shoulders and shook him. "Woah calm down man."

Gu Shao screamed into Sun Deng's face, leaving spit from his forehead to his chin, before breaking free. He ran around Ying and Deng a few times while waving his hands in the air once more. After running around the duo for at least five times, he ran down the corridors, nearly knocking down everyone in his path.

Zhou Ying furrowed her eyebrow, watching people yell at Gu Shao's retreating form. Sun Deng used the long sleeve of his robe to wipe off the slimy spit on his fac.e He had a disgusted look. Sun Xuan leaned on the doorway, laughing at Shao. "He has face issues doesn't he?"

The two slowly nodded, not able to turn away from the sight. Ying finally spun around and faced Xuan. "He needs help."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Lol I've been reading too much humor xD Anyways, short chapter for nothing xD Next one might actually be big! 


	13. Chapter XIII

Conflicts of a Phoneix  
By Paupu

Chapter XIII

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's my final chapter before I'm gone for a few days xD I tried to kept he humor to the minimum, but I've been reading too many humor fics xD Anyways, I tried to make this as long as I could. Hope ya like it! 

**Disclaimer: **I like totally like don't own Dynasty Warriors!

* * *

Xun groaned. Xiao had been talking nonstop about different things. He had learned that Xiao Qiao was married to the Wu's chief strategist, Zhou Yu, and together, they had three children named Zhou Ying, the only female, Zhou Xun, and Zhou Yin. Da Qiao on the other hand was wed to the Emperor of Wu, Sun Ce, and they had one daughter named Sun Xuan, which was his soon-to-be wife. 

"Oh and did I mention that I'm married to Zhou Yu? He's so great! Zhou Yu is handsome and Zhou Yu is strong! He's really cute and his hair is long!(1) Oh and he's smart! I'm so lucky to be married to him." Xiao was repeating some things more then once. Xun was simply nodding his head to everything she said. "But we didn't get married for looks. We really really love each other!"

Lu Xun sighed. _'Why couldn't you be awake Lady Da? You would be able to stop her excessive chattering..."_

Da Qiao had fallen asleep earlier, before Xiao Qiao had talked about life in Wu. She was not lying in the far right corner while Xiao and Xun were by the carriage door.

"Um Lady Xiao..." Xun had been wantingto tell her one thing, to stop talking. He wasn't use to being mean to women, only to his father. Also, his head was still aching from the incident with his father, which was almost 5 days ago.

Xiao glared at him. "Don't call me Lady Xiao! Just call me Xiao!" her angry face seemed more like an annoyed pout.

Lu Xun shook his aching head. "I cannot do that. It is improper to call you that Lady Xiao."

"..."

"Lady Xiao?"

"..."

"Uhhh..." Before Lu Xun could try to start a conversation, Xiao Qiao pointed her finger in the air. Her angry glare turned into another perky smile. Xun tilted his head in confusion.

"You can call me 'Lady Xiao'...Lu Yi." A grim smile crept onto Xiao's slightly chubby face. Her plan was angering Lu Xun.

Xun's confused lookwas replaced by a bitter glare. He shot an icy look at the younger Qiao. She was quietly giggling to herself. "Lady Xiao...Please call me Xun...not the other."

Xiao jumped in front of his face with a serious look. "Okay here's the deal. You call me Xiao and I call you Xun, okay? Or would you prefer your other name…"

"..."

"Xunie? Are you okay?" The younger Xiao waved her right hand in front of his still face. She used her other hand to poke his check. He still had his glare, but was as still as a rock."

After a moment of silence, Xun spoke. "...Fine." He grumbled softly. Lu Xun crossed his arms across his chest and mumbled some random gibberish.

A silly smirk replaced the younger Qiao's 'serious' look. She silently giggled to herself again. Xiao leaned closer to Lu Xun with her hand over her ear. "What did you say? I can't hear you!"

Lu Xun deepened his glare. His cold look seemed to b e saying. "I don't know you, but I hate you." Xiao Qiao giggled louder. "You have to speak louder Yi-Yi!"

"FINE I SAID! I SAID FINE! What more do you need to hear women?!" His's words made Xiao burst into a fit of snickers. She was holding onto Lu Xun's shoulders for support while trying to breathe. Xun replaced his cold glare with another confused look. "Are you okay La-err Xiao?"

Xiao Qiao stopped laughing a grinned. Her pearly white teeth shined. "You're funny Xunie! Everyone in Wu's gonna like you!"

Xun blinked twice before tilting his head to the left. "Umm thank you?" He laughed nervously as Xiao started giggling again. He nervously watched the younger girl laugh her heart out. It felt like hours had passed while hearing her crazy laugh. How could Da Qiao sleep through all the noise?

"Xiao? Are you ok?" Xun asked worriedly. He tilted his head to the right. Xiao stopped laughing and sat back down. "I'm fine Xunie! Quit being like Da, I'm just happy." The two sat in silence...well almost silence excluding Da's low snores and the sounds of the outdoor.

Xiao continuously blew her bangs, watching them fly up and down while thinking of something to say. Xun watched her hair going up and down while his head followed the same motion.

"..."

They both sighed. Lu Xun scratched the back of his head nervously. Out of no where, Xiao Qiao raised her pointer finger in the air to speak. "Xunie, why'd you change your name?" She curiously asked.

"..."

"Xunie? Did I say something that saddened you?" The younger Qiao's eyes slowly began to water up. She started quietly sniffling. Xun stared at his lap.

"No, no you didn't Xiao...Some things are just meant to be a secret."

Xiao mumbled quiet 'oh.' She wrinkled her nose while twiddling her with fingers. She let out a huff before closing her eyes to darkness. Xun didn't look up. He continued to stare at his lap as his there was something interesting there.

The two sat in almost complete silence once more. Every now and then, Lu Xun would scratch his nose or Xiao Qiao would let out a bored sigh. Unexpectedly, Xiao's eyes perked up.

"I know! You can tell me the-" Xiao Qiao was cut off. The carriage shook and felt like it had bumped into something.

Lu Xun was the first to lose his balance. He fell head first onto the hard carriage floor. When he hit the ground, he muffled a low 'Oof!'

Xiao Qiao was second to fall. She slipped out of her seat, and landed on Xun. Her back was lying against his back as she grumbled a quiet 'oww.'

Before Xiao or Xun could get up, there was another bump on the road, causing the fully awaken Da Qiao to tumble from her comfy seat and onto Xiao's stomach. The younger Qiao cried in pain when Da's elbow jammed her side.

Out of the blue, the carriage came to an abrupt stop, causing the trio to hit the seats. Now, Da Qiao was on the bottom, Xiao on the top, and Xun in between the two women. Instantly, the elder Qiao started squirming. "Please get off of me!" She moaned.

Xiao Qiao scowled. "I would if Lu Xun's leg wasn't wrapped **around my head!!!**" She shouted angrily.

A quiet 'sorry' came from Xun. Before they could separate, they head footsteps outside of the carriage. Xiao gasped loudly.

All at once, the three tried to race for the carriage door, even though they were still piled together. Fists were hitting heads, feet were kicking one another, and the pain was shared, Xun feeling the worst.

Da Qiao reached the door first. She pushed on Xun's head with her foot and Xiao's head with hand to pull herself up. Both hissed at her, though she completely ignored them. Da was about to twist the knob when the door opened. All of them looked up, only to see Sun Ce and Zhou Yu looking down at them. Both had their weapons in hand.

"You guys didn't feel that bump right?" Ce asked foolishly. He received 4 loud groans. Sun Ce tilted his head. "Was it something I said?"

The three quickly gathered themselves back in order, with the help of Zhou Yu. Xiao was the first to speak up after the short pause. "What the heck happened?!" She angrily asked.

"I too would like to know." Da Qiao said, eyeing the two men.

Lu Xun nodded his head. "As would I."

A nervous chuckle came from Sun Ce. All eyes laid on him. Zhou Yu put his hands on his hips and turned to face Ce. "Why don't you tell them Bofu?" The Little Conqueror laughed weakly again. "Oh you're all gonna laugh about this."

He earned himself three deadly glares. Sun Ce gulped uneasily. "...or not."

_**Flashback:**  
Sun Ce was bobbing up and down as they followed the dirt rode. He was slumped over, focusing his eyes on the steed's ears instead of the road. _

"_Gosh this ride home feels longer then the ride to Wujun! DID THE EARTH GROW BIGGER?!" Ce shouted into the sky, throwing his hands in the air._

_Zhou Yu rolled his eyes. "Sun Ce, stop being childish and pay attention. You too are responsible for our safe journey home."_

"_Sowwy Yuie. I no mean to." Ce pouted innocently. He loved to act childish to annoy people at times._

_Zhou Yu scowled at the elder man. "Don't ever call me that. I already dislike it when my wife calls me that!" Yu glared at his friend. "Call me that again and I will have to murder you, do you understand?"_

"_Sorry Gongjin..." Ce muttered. He had a fake frown on his face. "Do you forgive me?"_

"_...no comment." Zhou Yu said, while returning his eyes to the road._

_Sun Ce knew that Zhou Yu couldn't be mad at him forever, but it was always fun to play with his temper. "Pleeeeease Yu! I'll keeping asking and asking until you do!"_

_Silence. Zhou Yu sat in silence before coming to his response. "Ok Bofu, you are forgiven." He finally said._

_Ce grinned. "Yaaaa-woooah!" His excitement got to him. He almost fell off his horse, but he barely kept his balance on the horses back. At the same time, Zhou Yu use one hand to try and catch Sun Ce's swaying self and the other held onto his reins. Neither of them was watching the road._

_While the two men were busy, five short bandits jumped in front of the horses. The steeds didn't seem to notice the men and their pathetic weapons. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu were too preoccupied at the moment to notice them as well._

"_Agalablabla!!!" One of the bandits shouted. Standing there like idiots, the thugs were trampled by the horses and the carriage. Bones were crunching and quiet screams filled the air. The carriage bobbed up and down every time they rode over a bone._

_Ce, who sat back up on his horse, and Yu were wide eyed when they heard the ghastly sounds. Both quickly pulled the reins of the horses to stop moving. They jumped off the horses and ran to the back of the carriage. The duo pulled out their weapons if anything were to happen._

_What they saw was gruesome. In front of their eyes laid crushed and scattered bone pieces. Cheap weapons and blood splatters were also in the area, along with flesh and clothing. Near Sun Ce's foot was a bloody eye. Ce bent down and poked it with the head of his tonfa. "Maybe we could give this to Xiahou Dun as a peace offering...?"_

_Zhou Yu groaned and turned away. He walked towards the carriage to check on the others. Ce stood back up and followed his friend.  
**End of Flashback!**_

Sun Ce laughed halfheartedly. "And that's what happened; it's not my fault though." He waved his hands in front of himself to defend himself.

Yu narrowed his eyes at the Little Conqueror. "And you suppose this is my fault? I was trying to stop you from falling off your horse!" Yet another nervous laugh came from Ce. He had no comeback.

Gongjin spun around. He excited the door, waving his hand behind himself. Sun Ce laughed lightly once more before following Yu back to their horses. Xiao, Da, and Xun looked at one another.

"That was stupid." Xun grumbled. The two Qiaos nodded. Xiao reached for the door and slammed it shut while the others returned to their seats. The carriage began to move once more and journeyed home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whoot! I finished this at 11 PM xD Now enjoy! This chappie was stupid though xD 

(1)-**Tarzan Song** by Toybox xD I believe it was **Lady Zhou Ying** and **EverKitsune** who started it with Zhou Yu's name instead xD


	14. Chapter XIIII

Conflict's of Phoenix  
By Paupu

Chapter XIIII

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! I updated!! I revised this chapter **a lot** so, I dunno if it'll seem like my normal writing style xDD Lol oh well! I hope ya like it! Enjoy! 

**Disclaimer: **You know it, I know it so nyah xD

* * *

Sun Xuan smirked at Zhou Ying, whose eyebrow cocked in return. Xuan wasn't usually the type who 'smirked', but then again, the wedding _was_ driving her insane. 

"Yes...Xuan?"

The girl broke into laughter, her laugh resembling a hyena at the moment. Never in her life had Ying heard Xuan laugh in such a manner. Zhou Ying jumped back at the sudden action, slightly laughing weakly. Sadly, she had no clue why her cousin was laughing.

"Erm, are you-What is up with you a Deng?" Xuan butted in. She had finally stopped laughing. Zhou Ying glared at her cousin, who in return smiled innocently. "Has thou finally found thou truest love?" Sun Xuan giggled at her 'accent' if you would call it.

Ying's glared worsen, though Xuan didn't flinch...much. "Actually Xuan, you wrong. Lord Sun Quan has 'asked' us to spend time together." 'Asking' meaning forced by threatening with something bad like beheading. "Father says I must obey the man until his return."

"Lord Sun Quan acts as if my father is dead and that **he** is the ruler!" Xuan exclaimed angrily. She sighed equally as angry as her shouting. "He will never be as good a ruler as Lord Sun Jian and my father."

"**Noooo** really? Well, that's Quan for ya!" A voice from behind piped in.

Sun Xuan and Zhou Ying turned to see the speaker. "Hello Shang Xiang." the two said in unison. Sun Shang Xiang smiled; happy at the fact she was called 'Shang Xiang' and not 'Lady Sun'. Who exactly _does_ like to be called 'lady'?

Shang Xiang waved, "Hey." was all she said.

"What do you mean 'that's Quan for ya?'" Sun Deng, who had been standing there the whole time; still disgusted by Gu Shao's saliva, butted in. The Wu Princess glared at the 'Prince.'

"No hello? Well that's another bad trait of my brother. Not teaching how to treat women properly, preposterous I say!" Shang Xiang laughed at Sun Deng's confused face. "I'm kidding with you Deng." Sun Deng sighed in relief. "As I was saying, Quan is an idiot. Period."

Zhou Ying laughed. "You said it..." she mumbled to herself.

Sun Deng glared at Shang Xiang. "No, you're wrong!! You know nothing Lady Sun! My father is a great man and he will rule the kingdom with pride! You wait and see!" A scowl crossed the young man's face. "And he is not the 'idiot', _you _are!" And with that, he turned around and ran, but slightly stomping down the hallway.

Shang Xiang's carefree expression twisted into a dark scowl. "That kid's just asking to get hit." She hissed coldly. Zhou Ying and Sun Xuan laughed weakly. Sun Shang Xiang had a bad temper, almost equal to Zhou Yu's.

Sun Xuan stared at the ground, not like there was anything interesting there. "Maybe you shouldn't have called Lord Sun Quan an idiot."

"Yeah!" Zhou Ying nodded in agreement. "Maybe Dong Zhuo's long lost brother would've been appropriate!"

Xuan nudged Ying near the gut with her elbow. Ying yelped in response and glared darkly at her cousin. "That's not helping Ying!"

"Well, it's the truth!" Ying replied.

"Ask Shang Xiang then!"

The two turned to Shang Xiang, who paid no attention. She was occupied; still watching the same path Sun Deng had run on. She was grumbling something barely understandable to the two girls.

"What did she say Ying"

"I think she said something along the lines of 'Gosh, Deng is as much as an idiot as Quan is. What kind of father teaches their kid to call their elders 'idiots'?" Ying answered, her voice darkened as she 'repeated' Shang Xiang's words. "And then a bunch of other curses."

Sun Xuan laughed weakly. "My, she has a pottymouth."

"Hey!! SHAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

The three looked at the speaker. It was Ling Tong. He was running towards them, waving one arm, as if he hadn't seen them in years. "I gotta tell you something!" Why couldn't he just shout it to her?

Before he could get any farther then halfway down the hallway, a rock hit the back of his head, causing Ling Tong to fall on the ground, face first. Now running towards the three women was another Wu officer, Gan Ning. "Heeeeey Princess! I'm gonna tell you!" Why couldn't he just shout to her too?

Gan Ning laughed as he passed Ling Tong, who didn't even bother moving, only clutching his nose. "I'm okay!! None of my blood got on the floor!" Ning leaped in front of the woman, mainly Shang Xiang, and smirked.

"Guess what?"

"What?!" The three women asked in unison.

"They're back!!" Gan Ning screamed; Ling Tong only groaned since he failed to impress the Princess first, if you would call it 'impressing' that is.

Shang Xiang's mouth widened. "..." was her reply.

Sun Xuan scowled. "Joy, I finally get to meet _him_." She over exaggerated at the word 'him'. Zhou Ying patted Xuan's back. "Don't worry Xuanie, we'll get through this together."

"Whatever." And with that, Xuan walked down the hallway to meet her 'betraying' parents and her new soon-to-be-husband. Zhou Ying trailed behind, easily catching up to her.

Gan Ning tilted his head. "I don't get it…"

"You don't need to." Sun Shang Xiang grinned as she ran off to see her brother, not the 'idiotic' one.

Ling Tong, who had finally gotten up, waved to Shang Xiang. "Hey Shang!" But sadly for him, she ignored him. His face fell as Gan Ning walked past him as well. "Ya snooze ya loose Daddy's boy!!" He laughed

Tong growled and chased after Ning, who was already running away. "Don't you just mean _boy_?! After all, you're a **dad killer**!!!"

* * *

It had been nearly a week since they, except Lu Xun, had been in the Wu Palace if you would call it. Today, today was the day they would come home, happy and perhaps even proud. Scouts from Wu had come to accompany them home, even after Sun Ce told them to leave them alone. 

Xun had fallen asleep after hearing Xiao talking excessively for long periods of time. Da Qiao was wide awake, still watching the equally awake Xiao Qiao entertaining herself once more with the winged hat. It was going to be _very_ hard to separate the younger Qiao from the headgear, just like separating Gan Ning from wine or beer.

The past days had been long and boring. Luckily, no one dared to attack them and the weather was quit comforting. In the noon, it was bright and sunny, with a cool comforting wind blowing on and off. At night, the temperature didn't know what 'hot' meant, it stayed cool. Speaking of night, the previous night was when 'Lu Yi' was question about.

_**Flashback:**  
Everyone was getting ready for bed; well it was more like sitting there and talking until they were to get tired. Two candles were the only light source they had at the moment, excluding the night sky. _

_Lu Xun had stolen Xiao's window seat, though she didn't mind this time, and was gazing at the night sky. Stars twinkled in the sky and the half moon was slightly leaving light for them. Zhou Yu was seated comfortably in a corner, where one of the candles was, and was reading. He would occasionally look up and scowl them all for being 'disruptive.' Da Qiao was sitting behind Sun Ce, twirling his thick ponytail out of boredom. Xiao Qiao and Sun Ce were arguing over the winged hat._

"_Why can't I play with the hat Xiao? Give me two reasons!!" Ce was complaining...again. "I haven't gotten to touch it at least __**once**__ and plus, I AM OLDER!"_

_Xiao snorted at Ce and hugged the hat. "Don't you mean you're just OLD!" She stuck her rosy colored tongue at Sun Ce. "And plus, __**I**__ have the hat, not you so HA!"_

_Sun Ce sat back in his seat with a huff. "I'm not old." He murmured. Xiao continued to laugh at him, at the same time she was taunting him by waving around the hat._

_Da Qiao looked at the two and shook her head disappointingly. "Don't listen to her Lord Sun Ce. You are not old." She said sympathetically. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and rested her head on his shoulder. Ce laughed and held her arm. "I know! I'm a __**sexy beast**__," he purred._

_Silence overcame the group. Lu Xun turned around and raised his eyebrow. "You're a what?" No answer came to him. Even Zhou Yu looked up from his ever interesting book and stared at them, one eyebrow cocking in an upwards direction. "Why don't you two go to bed now?" He suggested harshly._

"_I'm not tired!" Xiao shouted in a childish tone. Sun Ce, whose face was scrunched together, nodded. "Me neither!" he cried. Zhou Yu rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his book._

_Da Qiao raised her hand, but gained no ones attention. "Umm I have...a suggestion...?" She barely said. She bit her bottom lip as Xiao and Ce looked at her._

"_Why didn't you say so sis!" Xiao Qiao exclaimed. _

_Da smiled faintly. "Why don't…you ask him-" Her finger pointed at Lu Xun, who was still not paying attention, and smiled. "-what he thinks you should do with his hat." She suggested._

_Ce and Xiao looked at each other and shrugged. "Kay." Xiao said plainly. Ce's reply wasn't that 'exciting' either. "Whatever." he grumbled. Da Qiao laughed halfheartedly as Xiao Qiao and Sun Ce made their way to Lu Xun._

_Ce poked Xun's side. "Heeeeeeey __**boy**__!" he shouted jokingly. Lu Xun turned around, with a scared look on his face. He was shaking. "Y-yes?" he stuttered._

_Xiao opened her mouth to speak, but Sun Ce cut her off. "Can _I_ wear the hat __**Lu Yi**__?" He asked. The room fell in silence. Lu Xun expression changed from frightened to slightly annoyed._

"_It's Lu Xun." was all he said. Thank __**goodness**__ Xun didn't start yelling or cause violence. Sun Ce cocked his eyebrow. "Erm, your name is Lu Yi..." he trailed off. _

_Even Zhou Yu looked up from his book, curiosity filled his eyes. Xiao Qiao giggled, but decided to cut in and save Sun Ce. "He changed his name Ce." She never did agree with formalities._

_Sun Ce sat back and looked at Xiao, then Da, then Yu, who was clearly and equally confused, and finally at Lu Xun. "Why?" he asked ridiculously._

_The rest of the group groaned at his stupidly. "What type of question is that?" Zhou Yu asked angrily. Xiao giggled. "Some things are best left unsaid." Xiao said, repeating Lu Xun's words._

_Sun Ce shrugged. "Whatever, now can I hold that hat Lu __**Xun**__," Ce asked impatiently._

"_**No**__!" Xiao screeched in. "He'll just break it!" She caressed the hat gently, earning odd looks from the others, except Ce. _

"_How about...I take the hat back?" Lu Xun quickly suggested. Da Qiao shook her head from behind Xiao Qiao; looking like she was oddly enough-twitching. Xiao's face fell. "Bad idea. Go back and choose a new one." She demanded._

_Xun sighed in defeat, as did Da. "How about we sleep on this? We have a journey tomorrow and arguing will do no good." Zhou Yu said. Xiao and Ce opened their mouthes to protest, but Zhou Yu cut them off. "And that was __**not**__ a suggestion." he said firmly, slamming his book on the seat. _

_Da Qiao nodded and sat back, waiting for the others to do the same. Ce and Xiao let out childish groans, but still obeyed. Sun Ce took a seat besides Da Qiao, draping his arm over her shoulders as she cuddled closer, smiles on both of their faces. Xiao pounced onto Zhou Yu, resting her head on his chest._

"_Wise and admirable words Lord Zhou Yu," Lu Xun smiled. Zhou Yu nodded kindly, before blowing out the candle closer to him. Xun did the same for his candle and the five went to sleep into nearly pure darkness  
**End of Flashback**_

The elder Qiao giggled at the thought. Sun Ce and Xiao Qiao continued to argue, even in the dark. Who knows how long they would have lasted, maybe all night, maybe for a few minutes. Either way, Yu wouldn't take it. He had to yell at them like they were children. Zhou Yu was scary when he was mad. It was like when the Hulk gets angry, he turns in Zhou Yu, but the Hulk doesn't exist.

Da Qiao glanced at Xiao Qiao. Still, she was playing with the golden winged hat. Was a hat really _that_ interesting? It was time to see! "Oh sister! Would you be kind enough to let _me_ hold this _fabulous_ hat?" She asked with a fake snooty voice. She fluttered her eyes, **very** badly may I add.

Xiao stopped messing with the hat and raised her eyebrow. "What's wrong with your eyes?" she asked. Her face scrunched together and her rosy pink tongue stuck out. Da paused and flushed in embarrassment. "Never mind that, would you be ever-so-kind to let me play with the hat? She asked normally.

"Of course Da! Anything for you!" Xiao's smaller hands reached for the stop of her head when a scowl crossed her face. "Wait a minute!" She screeched out, like a bird. "I know what you're trying to do!!" Xiao pointed an accusing finger at her elder sister.

"You're trying to take the hat from me and then give it to Ce! Right?" Da Qiao didn't even have a second to reply. "**I knew it!!** And my own sister! How could you? Nonetheless, you'll never take me alive!!" Xiao yanked the hat from her head and hugged it defensively

Da laughed weakly. She hadn't meant for Xiao to go hysterical. Maybe the younger Qiao was just sensitive like Sun Quan. Perhaps the first thing to do when they return to Wu was to take her to the doctor...?

"Go ahead and keep Lord Lu Xun's hat" Two hands waved in front of Xiao Qiao, as a sign of defeat. Da Qiao smiled weakly again. Xiao's face softened from her devil-like features, "Okey-dokey Sis!" She shrilled in a cheery voice. Da sighed in relief _'Once again, Da Qiao triumphs all!"_

Xiao ran her pointer finger along the indentions of the golden wings of the hat. Her eyes glistened as did the shininess of the hat. Her eyes focused on the hat, as if she was possessed. She seemed to be so awed, just like a small child watching TV, which along with the Hulk doesn't exist.

Da turned her gaze from the once again cheery Xiao Qiao to Lu Xun's sleeping form. She felt sympathy for him. He was leaving home-his life- and entering a new place with new people. Living in a palace might seem like a luxury, but things aren't always as they seem. Moving was hard, even if you had good or bad times.

'_He seems to be a good man for Xuan…'_ Her mind drifted away. Would Xuan even like Xun? Even if she did fall in love with him, would Da and Ce be forgiven? Never in the world was an arranged marriage necessary, but seemingly, the people thought wrong. Wei's forces were steadily growing, and Wu _'needed'_ more supporters and/or followers.

Images of their return to Wu filled Da's mind. Xuan, as angry as Zhou Yu, was flinging vases and practically everything she could get a hold of. The elder Qiao shook at the thought. Hopefully Sun Xuan would take this lightly; she was raised to be good.

Xiao Qiao crawled towards Lu Xun while Da was in thought, hat still on her head, along with her infamous grin. "Xuuuuuuuunie!" Wakey wakey!" she shouted in his ears.

Immediately, he sprung up, just like Xiao had predicted. Hhis short and messy brown hair slightly covered his eyes as he yawned. "Good morning Ladies Qiao." he said cheerily.

"Morning!" Xiao exclaimed. She poked her cheek and grinned. Da Qiao, who broke out of her thoughts, smiled softly. "Good morning Lord Lu Xun." she said kindly. "I apologize for my sister's rude behavior," Her eyes narrowed at the younger Qiao, who laughed weakly. "It will never happen again, _right_ sister?

Xiao winced at Da's harshness. "Yes' ma'am!" She saluted, still smiling halfheartedly.

Xun blew is short bangs out of his eyes and chuckled. "No need to apologize Lady Da, it's quite inappropriate for a person such as myself to sleep in front of others." Xiao laughed. "You're dumb." she joked, though no one really paid attention.

"I understand Lord Lu Xun." Da responded, bowing her head.

Lu Xun waved his right hand in front of him. "No need for formalities as well." Xiao stuck her tongue at the elder Qiao. "Yeah Da! No formalities unless if you want to be hit!" she giggled.

"I understand." was all she said.

"Riiight" Xiao cocked an eyebrow at her elder sister. "**Anyways**, Xunie, are ya excited about.." She smiled sweetly. "Well, you know." She pointed at the window and widened her grin.

Xun tilted his eyebrow as he scooted towards thew window. He stuck his head through the flap and was in awe. In front of his eyes was a beautiful landscape; trees covering the land, rice fields filled with water, but no people, and a soothing sound of a running steam. Lu Xun was amazed. In WuJun, all he mostly saw was old people complaining and drunkards, but not here. Here was a place of peace and quiet, something he yearned for.

"You never answered me, what do you think?"

Lu Xun pulled back his head, looking at Xiao in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked. His eyebrow cocked upwards as Xiao's face scrunched together. "The view Xunie, The VIEW!" she exclaimed, part cheerfully and part angrily. Xiao gave him an obvious gaze as Da cleared her thought besides her, trying to make some since.

Lu Xun nodded slowly. "It's…pretty." he answered softly. The two Qiao's looked at him in bewilderment. "Did you just say…pretty?" Da asked, with a amused look on her face. Xiao Qiao had the same humored look, trying her hardest not to burst into giggles.

Xun glared playfully at the two girls, "Perhaps you'd prefer me to call your home gruesome?" He deepened his angry 'glare'. Xiao and Da Qiao stared at him blankly before erupting into laughter. Lu Xun joined them in their 'fit of giggles', except his laugh wasn't as annoying.

"Hehe, everyone in Wu will really like ya Xunie!' Xiao winked at him with a thumbs up. Lu Xun smiled. Was he really _that_ interesting? Maybe he really **would** have a better life at Wu. But then again, Xiao _did_ over exaggerate, even Xun knew that and he had just barely met her!

Lu Xun looked at Da, who seemed to not agree, "Not everybody sister…" she said mournfully.

Xiao turned at looked at Da, who was staring at the carriage floor. "What do you mean sis?" She asked. She tilted her head to the side and scratched her temple with one finger. How could someone **not** like Xun? Practically everyone in Wu was kind. Xiao's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

Da nodded in return and looked up at Lu Xun. He stared at the two Qiaos with a blank expression. "I don't understand...Care to explain?"

The two Qiao glanced at one another before both looking at Lu Xun. "His name is Gu Shao.." Da Qiao started softly. "And he's a butt." Xiao Qiao finished jokingly. Da nudged Xiao at her ribcage with her elbow, and hushed her sourly.

"Ignore her please," Da said. Lu Xun nodded. "Do continue Lady Da."

Xiao mumbled something like _'Xun! Formalities are __**bad**__"_, but neither Da nor Xun listened to her. Instead, Da continued on with what she was saying as Xun listened carefully.

"In Wu, there is a man, his name is Gu Shao. It is...odd. He cannot fight, he has a bland and horrible personality, but my husband still keeps him in our kingdom. He...he stalks your soon-to-be wife, which is as you know my daughter. Around all the other officers, including Lord Sun Ce, he is rude and cocky."

Lu Xun nodded. "And this man, Gu Shao, is will be jealous of the fact that I will be wed to your daughter and that he will not?" He asked. Da Qiao replied with a nod. "Correct." she said. "I advise you to stay away from him. If he dares to approach you, pay him no attention. I fear that he will do anything to stop your wedding..." she finished.

"I will respect him as I do everyone else," Xun said. "There is no need for me to avoid him." He said, trying to be reasonable.

A scoff came from Xiao. "That's what the last guy said," She snorted. Xun cocked an eyebrow, "Last guy?" He asked."

Xiao nodded, "Yeah! The last guy that was suppose to marry Xuanie!" She exclaimed. "Let's just say that he didn't really fall into the river."

Da Qiao poked Xiao on the side, "What are you talking about?" She asked. "There was no ''last guy'"

Xiao Qiao stuck her tongue at Da Qiao. "Ya couldn't let me have some fun could you Da?" she pouted, causing Da to giggle. Lu Xun cocked his other eyebrow. "So no other guy?"

Xiao shook her head, "Nope!" She exclaimed. Her expression went back to serious, "But remember, don't give Gu Shao the attention, that's what he strives for."

Lu Xun nodded. "Gotcha,"

Da Qiao stood up as high as she could, "Well, this is it then." She stretched one arm. Xiao Qiao stood up and started stretching as well. Lu Xun cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked.

"You're silly Xunie! The carriage stopped." Da Qiao went towards the carriage door and opened it, before jumping out that it. Xiao dragged Lu Xun out the door by his arm and grinned. Xun's mouth dropped open at the sight of his new home.

"Welcome to Wu Xunie."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Boy! I finally finished! I plan to update this again, though I don't even have the first word of the next chapter. And yes, Gu Shao is gonna be evil xD  



	15. Chapter 15

Conflicts of a Phoenix  
By Miss Paupu

Chapter 15

* * *

**Author's Note:** I seriously need a hobby for I am bored to death lol xD I'm like forcing myself to write this chap xD I mean, I want to write it, but I still think that I stink at writing so I'm discouraging myself rofl xD Enjoy I guess. The chap will suck, I know it, so try your best not to gag lol xD 

**Disclaimer: **I only dream to own Dynasty Warriors xD

* * *

**Lu Xun's P.O.V:**  
People ran towards the carriage. A lot of them too. They all came to not only greet the others, but also me. It was shocking really. Here I was, Lu Xun of WuJun at the castle of Wu, soon to be married to the daughter of someone that was highly respected by many. How did I manage to get myself here? It didn't really matter. I'm here now, away from my father and all the people of WuJun. My only final thought is will they miss me? Probably not. 

_**"HELLLO?"**_

I looked up and saw a woman dressed in red grinning at me. She had short brown hair, sadly, it was even shorter then my own. I looked at her clothes and cocked at eyebrow. She was a tomboy for sure- either that or a very formal girl that was disguised. She pushed my shoulder and smiled.

"Are you gonna go find your soon-to-be wife or are you more interested in dirt?" She asked with humor hinting in her voice. I smiled slightly. The first person from Wu, excluding the Qiaos and the Lords Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, was kind. Perhaps the rest of Wu was as kind and dare I say sarcastic.

"Dirt easily appeals me" I joked back. The woman said nothing at first, but only smiled. "You're gonna fit in great here." Was all she said before walking off towards Sun Ce. I looked around, glancing at all the people around us. Many women were here, but more men, were greeting us, more like them. I stood, and waiting for the crowd to die out when I felt a dull jab at my back. I turned around and gave the person and strange look. You would too if you saw someone clenching their nose.

"So you're the new guy huh? China sure has a lot of pretty boys these days." The man smirked at me. I didn't whether to accept that as a compliment or an insult, but still, I smiled at him as if I were taking it as a compliment."And I'm guessing you're considering yourself as one?"The man laughed, still clenching his nose. "I'm the best one around." He answered. I laughed with him. "What's your name kid?" He asked."Lu _Xun_. And yours?" I said, emphasizing 'Xun'. That only made the guy laugh.

'"Ling Tong's the name. Nice to meet you _Xun_"

I winced. He was mocking me, but I didn't know if I should have been angered or humored. I was about to reply when someone shouted towards Ling Tong.

"**How'd ****ya**** get in front of me imbecile?!**" Ling Tong and I turned to see a half naked man waving his fist at us. "Where's your shortcut?" He continued to shout.

"Ning, be nice to our new….person." Ling Tong said, huffing at the ex-pirate. The ex-pirate rolled his eyes and looked at me. "What's your name kid?" He asked roughly.

I slightly winced at his roughness. How many times in your life would you be asked 'what's your name kid?' and _not_ feel threatened?

"Lu Xun." I said, this time making sure I didn't sound ridiculous. Still, Ling Tong just had to butt in.

"Yeah, his name is Lu _Xun_." Still emphasizing the 'Xun.' Maybe it wasn't best to talk to Tong first. But I could tease him about his bloody nose in return.The man rolled his eyes at Ling Tong before turning to me. "Name's Gan Ning. I'm Gan Ning of the Bells." He said coolly.

"Pleasure." I answered causally. I tried to ignore it, but it wasn't hard to hear Tong muttering 'Again with the stupid bells.' He wasn't the most secretive person in China.

The three of us stood there saying nothing, but in a split second, the both of them left. I was standing there alone again. I looked up at all the people. More had crowded around us.

_'Joy__.'_

**Normal P.O.V:**  
"Hello my loveable children! Give mommy a hug!" Xiao Qiao ran towards her three children and enveloped them in a tight hug. The children didn't bother to try and escape her grasp. Fearing what Xiao would do.

"My love, I think it's time to release the children." Zhou Yu said from behind her. Xiao Qiao, keeping her grip around the children, turned and glared at the strategist.

"Not until **you** join in as well!"

Zhou Yu sighed. Xiao was being stubborn again. Even after their long trip. _'What is with women these days?'_ But since he didn't have much of a choice, he wrapped his arms around Xiao and his three loving children. From the side, another person joined their family hug. All five looked up at the stranger.

"Lord Sun Ce, what are you doing?" Zhou Ying, the middle child, asked her uncle. The lord looked up and grinned sheepishly at the group.

"Well, Da was trying to talk to Xuan and I saw this beautiful scene so I decided to join!" He answered enthusiastically. He only earned strange looks from the Zhou family.

"I thought mother was odd…" The eldest Zhou child, Zhou Xun, whispered to his younger brother, Zhou Yin, who giggled quietly.

Xiao Qiao spun around, facing her children. "I heard that you two! Don't you dare speak of your mother that way or you'll be in for one heck of a paddling!" The younger Qiao threatened. Sun Ce laughed.

"Gosh I love your family! It's almost as psychotic as mine!"

Zhou Yu narrowed his eyes at Ce. "Thank you for insulting my family. In case you haven't noticed my Lord, our family is, I don't know, related!"

Sun Ce stood back up, releasing the Zhou family from his own hug, "I'm sorry then. I didn't know this family was so sensitive." He said with a fake hurt tone. The rest of the family followed his action and broke apart from the hug.

Xiao Qiao grinned, "It's okay Lord Sun Ce! The more, the merrier!"

"Anyways..." Zhou Ying said, trying to change the subject. "What is with the new headgear mother?" Ying tried to reach for the golden winged hat, but Xiao slapped her hand.

"No touching Ying. This is a delicate hat, fit only for a queen of my status!" She exclaimed, pointing her finger in the air. The three Zhou children gave her strange looks.

"But mother, you're no queen. Just a mother and a strategist's wife." Yin said. He pouted, "Have you been lying to us?" Xiao Qiao giggled. "Hey, even your other can be creative once in a while can't she?"

"Creative or utterly insane?" Xun whispered to Ying, who giggled in return. Xiao glared at Xun and Ying, who stopped laughing and remained silent.

"Never insult your mother, especially when she could hit you." She scolded.

"Sorry mother."

From within the crowd, Da Qiao and her daughter, Sun Xuan, entered. Unlike the Zhou Family (and Sun Ce) they weren't happy; only arguing.

"I refuse to meet him!" Xuan exclaimed. She walked over to Zhou Ying and crossed her arms over her chest. She let out a loud huff.

Da Qiao frowned, "Young lady, your father, Lord Zhou Yu, your aunt Xiao, and I traveled miles to find a man for you! And now you refuse to even meet the man!?" She exclaimed angrily.

"Yes…" Xuan mumbled.

"Well, if you do **not** get your act together and do as you are told, you can forget me caring for you at the least bit!" Da Qiao threatened. "And to think we blessed the gods for a second daughter! Perhaps your father and I shouldn't have had another child after your sister passed away."

Xuan's face fell. Why was her mother being so cruel? It wasn't like her.

"Dear, I think you're going overboard…" Sun Ce tried to calm Da Qiao down, but still, she wouldn't listen.

"Until you speak to this man, you can forget that I am your mother." And with that, the elder Qiao walked off into the crowd. The group stood in silence. Xuan sniffled, trying to stop the tears from falling. Zhou Ying wrapped her arm around her cousin to be supportive, but that was the only motion between the two. No one said anything. No cheerful words from Xiao, or sarcastic expressions from Xun, only silence.

Eventually, the silence was broken. "I think I need to talk to this man…" Xuan said solemnly. The group only nodded as Xuan began to walk away.

"I'll go talk to your mother." Sun Ce whispered, soon after Xuan began to walk off. He ran the opposite way, where Da Qiao had gone. Xiao Qiao bit her bottom lip and looked at Zhou Yu. He had a passive look on his face as he stared into the crowd.

"Good luck Xuan…"

**Xuan's P.O.V:**_  
'Mother has never been so harsh to me before…'_

I walked away from the crowd, filling my thought with mother's words. Was she serious? If I didn't marry this man, let alone meet him, would I truly never have someone to call mother? There's always Aunt Xiao, but it just wouldn't be the same.

Still, mother and father should have consulted with me first, before offering my hand in marriage. But, this is the way China is, isn't it? Arranged marriages always happen, nearly everyday, and those women can deal with it. Why can't I?

"I hate this!" I exclaimed, trying to release some of my bottled anger. I sat down under one of the many peach trees and huffed. Surprisingly, I had walked far away from the crowd, more then I had noticed.

"Would you like to talk about it?" A voice said from no where.

I jumped up and looked around. "Who's there?" I demanded. "Show yourself!"

A chuckle came from the top of the tree. I looked up and saw an unfamiliar man. He had some of the nicest hair I had every seen I had to admit. "Do my problems amuse?" I asked furiously. The man said nothing. He just stared into the sky.

"I'm Lu Xun." He introduced. "And yourself?"_'_

_So he's the new guy__.."_

"Sun Xuan." I replied proudly. He didn't look down at me, but I saw him smile softly.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

* * *

**Author's Note: **End! xD That's all for now xD Wow, it was easier to write this then I thought xD Took 2 days! 8D review now xD 

I've been playing Sengoku Musou part dos too much xD Xiao's 'one heck of a paddling' came from Lady Nene xD Oh and Da's harshness came from Romeo and Juliet xD Well, the idea of it lol

P.S. Sorry if the Chapter is all jacked up, my computer made everything in one big Paragraph so I had to break it out xD Sorry if I missed anything.


End file.
